


Unexpected

by Ieatmyfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry is one of many of the students return to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. After one hot night in a broom closet with a stranger Harry finds himself in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first full length story ever! I posted it to ff.net in 2011 under the same pen name, and I did not have a beta so bear with me. I've finally decided to post it over here! Enjoy!

_“This is going to be a good year, no Voldemort, no worries, just my NEWTS, and Quidditch”_ Harry thought as he walked down the 5th floor corridor leaving the Prefects bathroom. After the welcoming feast Harry had felt very sluggish and decided on a long soak in the luxurious tub, having just finished shortly after curfew Harry was sneaking back to the common room darting from shadow to shadow to keep from being seen. As Harry rounded the last corner before the Gryffindor common room a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

            “Mr. Potter out of bed after curfew some things never change.” The voice of Severus Snape drawled from the shadows near a broom closet, “Fortunately you no longer have a valid excuse for such rule breaking, come with me!” as Snape spoke he opened the door to the closet and motioned for Harry to step into it.

            “Professor, I was just coming back from the bath I wasn’t up to anything” Harry said in a forced civil tone. No matter how much respect the older man had gained from Harry during the war and by nearly dying for the light he still disliked the man. Something about the potions master had always rubbed him the wrong way and brought out the worst in him.

            Snape stepped into the light of a torch nearby with his permanent scowl on his face and hissed out in a voice so quiet Harry had to strain to hear, “Be that as it may Potter, you are breaking school rules! Now unless you want to be hung by your thumbs in the dungeons by Mr. Filch I suggest you get in the closet!”

            With a scowl and a sigh Harry obeyed and entered the closet only to find there was no light, he was about to inform the professor about this fact when the door closed behind him and a hot body  pushed him against the wall and he felt lips on his bare neck. “Snape what are you doing!” Harry hissed his voice cracking with the stress of the unfamiliar situation.

            “Just once Potter, just once let me show you” the silken voice whispered in Harry’s ear before he gently sucked on its lobe, his hands moved from either side of Harry to his stomach and slowly rose up his chest mapping out the plains of the well-defined body.

            Harry swallowed hard a couple times to fight back the arousal enough that he could speak “Show me what professor?” he gulped out as the other man’s hands roamed lower toward the waist band of Harry’s trousers.

            “Never mind Potter” Severus sighed as he moved in closer making his body push against Harrys allowing him to feel the evidence of the younger man’s budding arousal. “Do you want this Potter?” he asked feeling his control slipping.

            Harry gasped and held in a moan as Snape began to rock his hips forward slowing applying some much appreciated friction and pressure to Harry’s hardening cock. “Does…does it matter sir” he finally ground out trying to keep control of his traitorous body.

            Harry’s response caused Severus to stop all movement and he stepped back enough to give Harry enough room to gather his wits, “Yes Potter it does, I shall not force you” he said quietly panting slightly and sporting an aching hard-on. 

            After standing there staring at his potions professor for a moment Harry took a step forward and ran a hand up Snape’s chest following the line of buttons, he stopped at the top button and slowly undid it before standing on his tip toes pressed a light kiss to Severus’s ear and whispered “Yes, I want this”

            After that things moved very fast, neither man really knew how they ended up completely naked with Severus on his knees pleasuring Harry as a second lubed finger slid into the younger man. After much moaning and another finger Severus took his mouth off of Harry’s weeping cock and pulled all three fingers from his arse. “Turn around” Severus said in a very husky lust ridden voice.

            Harry complied without hesitation; he rested his chest and hands against the wall bending slightly to give Snape better access, and was rewarded with a hiss from Severus. He heard Severus whisper a spell and felt himself instantly lubricated. A moment later he felt the tip of Severus’s hard length pressing against his opening “Please, now” he groaned out. The next thing Harry knew he had Snape’s full length buried in him, Harry’s eyes watered with the burning pain in his arse.

            “Deep breaths Potter” Snape gasped in the young man’s ear his struggle to keep control evident in his voice “The pain will soon pass”.  After a few minutes Severus felt the tension leave Harry’s body and his entrance loosen up slightly, he slowly pulled back and stopped short of pulling completely out of Harry before he slowly slid back in causing Harry to moan and push back against his lover to feel the penetration deeper. He continued with this pace and repositioned himself slightly until he hit Harry’s prostate causing the young man to cry out in pleasure. Once he found that sweet spot Severus let his control slip and his instincts took over, he pumped into Harry furiously causing moans and gasps from both of them. As he felt his climax approaching he reached around Harry and grasped his painfully hard cock and began fisting it in rhythm with his movements.

            “S-Snape! I’m going…” Harry cried out only to be cut off as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, he felt himself tighten around Severus’s cock and heard the older man grunt and stiffen as his own climax overtook him. Once the pair had caught their breath Snape pulled his now soft cock out of harry and began dressing, shortly Harry followed suit and pulled his boxers and trousers back on and looked at the fully dressed potions master, “What now?” he asked his eyes still full of lust and pleasure.

            Severus took a deep breath and quickly slid his wand out of the sleeve of his robes “You forget” he whispered under his breath and pointed his wand at Harry’s head “Obliviate”

 

Hey guys so that was chapter one, I’m not one of those people who judge how their story is doing based on reviews because frankly I don’t review unless I’m blown away so I don’t expect others to either. But do feel free to review, I love constructive criticism, other than telling me I bounce from past to present tense, I know I do and I can’t seem to stop it lol. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before Monday.

 

 

           

           

 

 

 


	2. Git

It had been a month since the incident in the broom closet and Harry had yet to identifying the man from that night. He could remember everything that happened except the other man’s face and voice those had been erased leaving only the words and actions to go on. The only chunk of the night that had been lost completely was how Harry had gotten into the broom cupboard in the first place. Other than that Harry remembered everything completely; the other man’s words, what his mouth had done to him, and his hands always those hands. They were all Harry could think of when he laid alone in his four poster bed at night.   
Sitting in the library with Ron and Hermione Harry let his mind drift back to the first week of school. Before that night Harry had never thought of himself as gay he never knew there was anything wrong with the way things had been in his previous relationships. “Well other than Cho that is” Harry chuckled to himself, but things with Ginny had been just fine as far as he was concerned. But after feeling the burn of a five o-clock shadow brushing his chin, the well-defined solid frame under his hands, and a hard cock in his arse he knew there was no going back! That is what true desire felt like and what he wanted! It took him about a week to work through all the self-conflicting emotions and to come to the conclusion that he would never find anything remotely close to what he had felt that night with any woman. So when Ginny had approached him last week asking if he was ready to pick up where they left off Harry didn’t lead her on, he had explained to her that things had changed and he needed something different from a relationship. Ginny’s reaction had been exactly what Harry had expected “There is no doubt she is Molly’s daughter” Harry thought giving a quiet snort which caused Hermione to give him a scolding look. After rolling his eyes Harry stared down at his potions text book and lost himself in his thoughts again.   
He had stood there while Ginny had ranted and screamed at him for a quarter of an hour before she finally let him explain, “Gin, I’m gay” he had whispered not daring to look her in the eyes for fear of the disgust he’d see in them. Ginny hadn’t been disgusted or even a little bit angry, all she had done was wrap him in her arms and hold him telling him how sorry she was for “flying off the handle”. They sat there in a dark secluded corner of a corridor by the charms classroom and talked for hours, Harry told her everything and Ginny told him that he needed to tell Hermione and Ron because they are his best friends and they will understand. Ginny informed him that in the wizarding world homosexuality was quite common and generally accepted with a few exceptions. She had also told Harry that the reason it was so widely accepted was because gay wizards could get pregnant, it was very rare and there were certain conditions that had to be met, most couples tried all their lives but never conceive, and that about one or two children is born from a gay couple in England every twenty years. When Harry inquired why she knew all this, she had told him that in the wizarding community it was the parents’ responsibility to educate their children on all aspects of sex before sending them to Hogwarts.  
As Harry thought back on his and Ginny’s conversation he considered her suggestion about telling Ron and Hermione that he’s gay, when suddenly he was jolted back to reality by Hermione roughly shaking him. “Harry stop daydreaming and finish your potions essay!” she nagged him in a hushed voice.  
“I wasn’t daydreaming, I was thinking” Harry replied defensively before he turned back to his textbook to give his essay an honest go.   
Ron chuckled before he put his two cents in “But not about potions, mate I really don’t think you need to give Snape any more reason to come down on you, he’s been a right git to you lately! Well more than normal any ways, you don’t want to add fuel to the fire”  
“I don’t understand what changed, sure we never got friendly but after the war some of the hostility went away but now it’s worse than it was in fifth year!” Harry groaned and slammed his text book closed and started putting his books away into his pack.   
Ron and Hermione followed suit. As the trio walked out of the library towards their next class Hermione turned to Harry and said in her best bossy tone “These essays are due tomorrow Harry even Ron is done his, you need to finish yours tonight! Professor Snape will give you a years’ worth of detention if yours isn’t done!”

Two days later: 

Severus Snape sat at the large oak desk in his office and corrected the latest bunch of seventh year potions essays that had been handed in yesterday, after having just given Granger an “E” on hers he picked up the next essay in the pile; Potters. As he stared down at the essay he asked himself for the millionth time since the night the students arrived what he had been thinking. What had compelled him to lie in wait for Potter, to threaten him into the broom cupboard, to pleasure him, to make him his. In his opinion the only smart thing he had done that night was to erase Potters memory. “No, even that was a mistake, I only erased anything that would identify me” Severus thought as he circled a complete sentence of Potters essay in red. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t just erased the whole ordeal from Potters mind he knew he’d pay for it someday.   
As big of a mistake as the encounter had been Severus could not bring himself to completely regret it. Despite what Potter had interpreted in Snape’s dying memories he’d never been in love with Lilly, she’d been his dearest friend, he’d loved her more than most of his family but never had been in love with her. From the age where other boys his age had started being interested in girls Severus had known that the fairer sex was not for him. Instead of noticing a girls budding bosom he had noticed how the broadening shoulders of his year mates changed them from scrawny young boys to delectable young men. And for the last three years since Potter had filled out into his more mature body Severus had desired him, and that night he could not hold back any longer. Seeing Potter in the great hall at the welcoming feast with his friends, laughing and eating with all the stress of the war erased from his face had pushed him over the edge. So when Potter left the great hall before the rest of his house Severus discreetly followed him to see him enter the prefects bathroom, knowing Potter would miss curfew he decided to lurk in a darkened corner by the Gryffindor common room with the hopes of catching Potter out of bed past curfew. He was not disappointed.  
Severus finished correcting Potters essay giving him a “Dreadful” when his mind the essay deserved a “Troll”. How this boy managed to pass his final exams with a mark high enough to continue this class was beyond him. He continued to correct the essays until his seventh year class of Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s walked through the door.  
He finished his last essay as the students sat in the spots and took out their materials they would need for the class, he stood up slowly and walked to the front of his desk his posture demanding attention. “I have finished marking what you dunderheads deem to be essays” he drawled as he gave a slight wave of his wand and the essays redistributed themselves amongst the students “I expected a great deal more from the most advanced potions class in the school, a first year could write an essay better than the majority of these” he concluded. Giving a slight smirk Severus walked to the table Potter shared with Weasley “Mr. Potter” he drawled “Detention every Tuesday and Thursday this month until you can write an essay decent enough that it is worth the time that it takes me to mark it.”


	3. Symptoms and Revelations

It was about the second week in November when Harry came down with the flu, every day he would end up crouched over the toilet multiple times throughout the day. After the third day of this Hermione confronted him “Harry go to Madam Pomfrey, this is obviously a rather nasty stomach flu she should be able to do something to help”  
“Hermione it’s just a stomach bug, not a big deal it will go away soon” Harry had protested shakily having just left the boys loo near the Transfiguration classroom.  
Ron turned to Harry’s as the three of them walked down a set of stairs on their way to the great hall for lunch “Blimey Harry I don’t know how you’re still walking, I don’t think you’ve held any food down in the last few days.”  
“I don’t know Ron, aside from the …throwing up I feel just fine, the odd bout of nausea but that’s it” Harry replied as they walked into the great hall. The trio headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville and Ginny; Harry reached for the closest bowl and put two slices of roast chicken onto his plate before passing the bowl to Ron who was now arguing with Seamus about why Quidditch is better than football for the millionth time.   
Harry shook his head at his two dorm mates before taking a bite of his chicken, halfway through chewing it he discreetly spat it into his napkin; he turned to Ginny who was sitting next to him and asked “Does your chicken taste off to you?”   
“No, it’s quite delicious actually why?” she replied with a confused look on her face taking another bite of her chicken leg.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, my piece just tasted foul” Harry said shrugging it off as nothing before taking another piece and lifting it to his nose for a smell, instantly Harry’s stomach began to turn and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth and swallow repeatedly to keep from vomiting all over the table.  
Ginny watched him with a look of concern on her face “Harry are you ok?” she asked reaching over and taking his fork with the chicken on it, she gave it a sniff “Hmm smells fine to me” she commented before putting the chicken in her mouth “ Tastes exactly like mine”.   
“I don’t know then Gin, could be this flu I have, I’ve been getting sick all day every day since Saturday” Harry groaned reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice. After he took a drink he turned to Ron and Hermione and told them he was going to the common room for a laydown before class to calm his stomach, and said goodbye to Ginny before he got up from the table and walked out of the great hall, missing the thoughtful look on Ginny’s face as she watched him leave.  
By Friday things still hadn’t changed, Harry still got sick multiple times daily which caused Ron and Hermione to become even more worried about their friend. They tried to convince him to go to the hospital wing multiple times but Harry always shrugged it off saying he’d be fine it was just a nasty flu.  
On Friday night shortly after curfew Harry was in his bed reading the latest chapter Snape had assigned from their text when there was knock on the bedroom door, “Come in” Harry called as he sat up a bit more in his bed.  
“Hey Harry, how are you feeling?” Ginny asked as she walked through the door to Harry’s four poster bed and sat down.  
“Still lousy Gin, I’m getting to the point of listening to Hermione and Ron and going to hospital” he groaned before smiling slightly “So what’s up?”  
Ginny looked down at her hands which she was wringing nonstop then looked back up at Harry “Um Harry I’ve been thinking, I think I know why you’re sick”  
“Yeah?” Harry asked leaning forward slightly.  
Ginny swallowed nervously and took a deep breath “Harry, I think you’re pregnant” she blurted out quickly before looking away.  
Harry stared at her in shock for a few moments before he found his tongue “Ginny, how could I be pregnant? I only had...sex once, and you said there are special conditions that need to be met for that to happen.”  
“I know it sounds mad Harry but stranger things have happened, and this ‘flu’ you have doesn’t make much sense. When a person is sick they usually look like hell, you look fine. You’re getting sick multiple times daily and some foods make you want to puke, like the chicken the other day. I’ve been watching you; this seems more like morning sickness then the flu” Ginny insisted giving Harry a sympathetic look.  
“Gin this is crazy, I can be pregnant” Harry muttered thinking this whole thing through, was it possible? We theoretically it was, but there was no way he was pregnant. Harry sighed then looked back at Ginny “Is there a way to tell for sure?”   
Ginny gave Harry a small smile and nodded “Yes, there is a spell to detect pregnancy. Do you want me to cast it?”   
Harry took a deep breath and let it out shakily “Yes please Ginny, just to put my mind at ease”  
Ginny got off the bed and moved so she was standing near the head of the bed “Ok Harry lay down” she instructed. Once Harry was lying flat on his back Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at his stomach “Prego revealio” she muttered, suddenly the room was filled with a thudding sound. “Listen Harry can you hear that, there are two of them. The louder one is you, the quieter one is…”  
“Ginny what am I hearing?” Harry asked already sure he knew  
“Heart beats Harry, the loud one is yours the quieter one is your baby’s heart beat” Ginny said softly a few tears running down her cheeks. “Harry, you’re going to be a daddy”  
Harry looked up at her with a mixture of awe and fear on his face as his right hand made its way to his stomach “A daddy” he muttered slowly sitting up. After a moment of thinking Harry got a panicked look on his face and blurted “Ginny I don’t know how to be a dad, I don’t know anything about this! Will I get expelled? How will I raise this baby on my own? How will I tell the other father when I have no idea who he is?”  
“I don’t know Harry” Ginny whispered sitting down on the bed and hugging Harry close. 

It was Wednesday the next week when Harry got up the courage to tell Hermione and Ron about the night in the broom cupboard and about the baby. They had been on his case nonstop about going to the hospital wing and it was getting damn near impossible to give them an acceptable excuse as to why he didn’t need to go. So that night after the common room had cleared out Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione to tell them everything. “Guys there are a few things I need to tell you, please hear me out before you say anything.” He requested nervously.   
“Sure mate, what’s going on?” Ron asked with a reassuring smile.  
“Well firstly the night of the welcoming feast after my bath I was walking back to the common room when somehow I ended up in a broom closet with a man, and we…um..had sex” Harry muttered his face going red “Afterwards he cast a partial memory charm on me because I can remember everything but things that would let me figure out who he is. So that brings me to my second revelation, I’m gay.” Harry took a deep breath bracing himself for what he had to say next “And lastly I am pregnant, that’s why I’ve been getting sick for the last week and a half” Harry finished quickly and waited for the mayhem to ensue.  
Ron looked from Harry to Hermione with his mouth hanging open in shock before he closed it and turned back to Harry “Wow mate that’s a lot to drop on a bloke at once”  
“Oh Harry” Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes as she flung herself at Harry and hugged him so tight that Harry was sure she was going to suffocate him. After a few moments Hermione let Harry go and sat back quickly wiping her eyes “What are you going to do?” she asked “About the baby I mean, have you thought about it”   
“I’m going to keep the baby” Harry responded without hesitation “But I don’t know if I will get expelled from Hogwarts for being pregnant or if there is anything I should be doing to make sure this baby is healthy. I don’t know anything to be honest” he sighed and leaned back into the sofa.  
Hermione gave him a big smile and a little hug “Don’t worry Harry we’ll help you, right Ron?” she asked turning to look at her boyfriend.  
“Of course we will! But mate I have one question for you” Ron said with a grin.  
“Ask away Ron” Harry chuckled.  
Ron blushed and asked sheepishly “Do I get to be called Uncle Ron?”  
“Yes Ron, you can be called Uncle Ron” Harry laughed.

On Friday Hermione ran into the common room shortly before dinner to find Ron beating Harry at wizards chess yet again, she walked over to them and quickly cast a privacy charm around the three of them, “Harry I’ve been doing some research about male pregnancies and Hogwarts rules about pregnant students” she panted having just ran all the way from the library.  
Harry turned to Hermione the chess game quickly forgotten “Yes?” he asked anxiously.  
“Well you’re not going to be expelled, it said in the book I was reading that any pregnant student may still continue to study at Hogwarts and special accommodations will be made for him or her once the baby is born, it also says that the head of house needs to be informed so that the pregnant which or wizard may be excused from lessons that may be harmful to the baby.” Hermione read from a giant hard covered book she pulled from her bag.  
“Well that’s not so bad really, I was expecting to have to miss my seventh year again” Harry said with a big smile “What else did you find out?”   
Hermione closed the humongous book and looked at Harry with a sympathetic look on her face “You won’t be able to play Quidditch Harry, it’s too dangerous” seeing the sad look on Harry’s face she carried on to distract him “I also found out there are a series of prenatal potions you should be taking and there is one you will need to start in your third trimester that will begin the changes in your body that will allow you to deliver the baby” she finished.  
After a short pause Harry looked at Hermione “Well I better go talk to McGonagall and tell her she needs a new Quidditch captain and see what she can do about those potions, see you soon” he says with a little smile before getting up and walking out the portrait hole. It took Harry no time at all to reach Professor McGonagall’s office Harry took a deep breath then reached out and knocked on the door.  
“Come in” McGonagall’s voice called from the other side of the door. As Harry walked into the office she looked up and smiled at him “Ah Mr. Potter have a seat, here to arrange the Quidditch tryouts I assume”  
Harry walked to the offered chair and sat down before looking up at his headmistress and head of house who had always seemed like a kind auntie to him “Actually Professor I came to tell you I can’t be the Quidditch captain this year or even play to be honest” he said his voice full of regret.  
“For Merlin’s sake why not?” McGonagall asked the shock clear in her voice and on her face.  
“Well um you see, I…I’m pregnant Professor” Harry said stuttered before lowering his eyes.  
After a moments silence Minerva laughed “Well congratulations Potter that is excellent news! Of course you will not be able to play Quidditch this year which is a shame since it is your last year. Now let’s see, we will have to remove you from your potions class due to the harmful nature of some of the potions a seventh year needs to brew. And I will talk to Poppy and see if we can arrange some parenting and prenatal classes during the time you would have had potions. Of course the other father will need to be present for those, what’s his name Potter and I will excuse him from his classes that period as well”   
Harry sat there gaping for a moment at how well the Professor had taken the news and how happy she seemed about it, “Actually Professor, the other father isn’t in the picture” he muttered once he got over the shock of her reaction.  
McGonagall looked at Harry with a sad look in her eyes “I’m truly sorry Potter, this is such a rare gift it should be celebrated by both fathers, I’m afraid you’re going to have a rather rough time going at this alone but I’m sure you will be able to handle it. Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment?” she asked sincerely.  
Harry smiled at the older woman as he was overcome with affection and gratitude towards her “Actually Professor Hermione had said something about prenatal potions, and if we could keep this as quiet as possible for a while I would really appreciate it” Harry requested nervously.  
“Of course my boy with you being who you are I think that would be best, you don’t need the stress of The Daily Prophet finding out before they have to. As for the potions I’m sure Madam Pomfrey will be giving you a strict regime of them when you go see her tomorrow. I will talk to Professor Snape after dinner tonight about you dropping potions. Now Potter you should be getting off to dinner yourself.” She said kindly before turning back to the papers on her desk.  
“Thank you for everything Professor it means a lot to me” Harry said before leaving the office.  
Later that evening Professor McGonagall walked through the darkened dungeon corridors on her way to Severus’s office to inform him of Potters withdrawal from his potions class. She was still slightly shocked from everything she had heard from the boy this evening. “Who would have guessed Potter was gay?” she thought to herself as she knocked on Severus’s office door.  
After a moments wait the door opened to reveal Professor Snape standing there “Ah headmistress to what do I owe this honor?” he asked opening the door wider to let her into the office.  
“Good evening Severus, I just came by to inform you that one my seventh years is withdrawing from your potions class.” Minerva said with a slight grin knowing that Severus would take the bait.  
He did not disappoint “And who pray tell would that be and for what reason” Severus asked amused that one of the dunderheads would after seven years chose now to drop his class.  
“Mr. Potter,”   
Severus frowned slightly confused “Why Minerva, he is actually starting to earn his D’s rather than me showing mercy and not giving him T’s”   
McGonagall smiled and replied “He’s pregnant Severus”


	4. Confessions

“He’s pregnant Severus”  
Those three words echoed through Severus’s head for the thousandth time in the last hour as he shot back another tumbler of the best fire whiskey he owned. “Of course the brat would be pregnant” he thought bitterly as he poured himself another liberal shot.   
After Minerva had dropped that monster of a bomb shell on Severus he had been stunned to say the least, he stood there for a moment before he was able to respond “Is he now? And who pray tell is the other father” he had asked praying to any force out there that the older woman would be able to give him a name.  
“He didn’t say, all he would tell me was that the other father wasn’t in the picture as he put it” she had replied in a sad voice. After a few seconds she recovered from her momentary sadness “He’s going to have a long hard road ahead of him doing this alone, but either way he can no longer attend your potions class. Good night Severus” and with that Minerva walked out the door leaving Severus to his own thoughts.  
“Damnit!” Severus growled resisting the urge to throw his tumbler against the wall, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and stalked to his favorite armchair by the fire he sat down. “It is possible that the infant is not mine” he thought taking a smaller sip of his whiskey “That is it, Potter must have had another partner around the same time, I will get to the bottom of this tomorrow”   
Severus drank the last few drops of the fire whiskey in his glass before standing up and heading to bed with a plan in mind for the next day.  
The next morning Severus was out of bed earlier then he normally would be, he showered and dressed in a hurry, he had a plan for that morning. Half an hour before breakfast was to begin he headed towards the great hall and secreted himself in a dark corner and waited. After three quarters of an hour his wait was rewarded, stepping out of the shadows he followed the head of messy dark hair until he was close enough to hear the boy breath, “Mr. Potter a word please” he drawled.  
Harry jumped when he heard a voice speak almost directly in his ear, he turned around quickly to see Professor Snape standing not two inches behind him “Yes sir” he muttered wondering what he did this time “See you guys in a bit” he said to his friends before he followed Snape to an empty classroom nearby.  
“Sit down Potter” Severus ordered as he walked over to the desk and leaned casually against it, “I had a visit from Headmistress McGonagall last night saying you wished to withdraw from my class, explain” he sneered once Harry had sat down.  
Harry tried to focus his eyes on anything but the intimidating man at the front of the classroom “It’s too dangerous sir, some of the potions I would have to brew could hurt my baby” he said confidently.  
Severus slowly walked towards the desk Potter was sitting at “So what Professor McGonagall told me last night was true, and here I thought it was another publicity stunt. Who is the other father Potter? And don’t give me that bollocks you gave the headmistress about him not being in the picture. He has a responsibility to you and the child.” He demanded once he had reached Harry’s desk.  
Looking down at his hands Harry murmured “I can’t Professor; I don’t know who the other father is”   
Severus’s heart raced and his mind went into overdrive when he heard Harry’s response and he said the first thing that came to mind “Surely Potter you don’t have so many sexual partners that you cannot identify the father of your unborn child”  
Harry’s head snapped up upon hearing Snape’s last comment, he glared daggers at the older man “No sir, I’ve only had one sexual partner and only once since you asked. And the reason I do not know his identity is because the bastard erased any of my memories that could identify him. Now if you would excuse me I’m late for breakfast” he ground out as he stood up quickly and all but ran out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.  
Once he was sure Potter had reached the great hall Severus slowly sank to the floor his entire body shaking. He knew he’d pay for that night of weakness but he never expected retribution like this. “I don’t want to be a father, I don’t even like children!” he thought angrily. Then it dawned on him “I don’t have to be a father, Potter doesn’t know it was me!” but he quickly squashed that though, hadn’t he just said that the other father has a responsibility to Potter and the baby? Severus sank his head into his hands his fingers entwining themselves in his hair “I need to tell Potter and remove the memory charm” he concluded after a few moments of sitting like this.  
Severus slowly got to his feet and smoothed his robes and his hair before exiting the classroom and striding towards the great hall. Once inside he scanned the Gryffindor table to see if Potter was still there, he was. As he walked towards the head table Severus made sure to pass directly behind Harry “Detention tonight in my office at seven Potter! For you rude exit just now!” he snarled as he continued walking to his spot between Flitwick and Hagrid. “Seven o-clock tonight, that is when my life as I know it ends” he thought bitterly pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“Harry mate you’d better hurry or you’ll be late for your detention!” Ron called through the door to the boys dormitory loo he was about to knock again when he heard Harry retching again.   
After another five minutes of heaving Harry finally exited the loo “Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?” he asked shakily “What time is it?”  
Ron gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the back “Ten to seven” he said after looking at his watch.  
“Damnit he’s going to kill me!” Harry blurted as he ran down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole. Harry ran all the way to the dungeons and reached Snape’s office by five after, he quickly knocked on the door while crouching over hands on his knees as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.   
“Late as usual” Snape sneered as he opened his office door, once he saw Harry grasping for breath Severus’s anger dissipated the boy had obviously just ran all the way here, and judging by the blown blood vessels around his eyes Harry had just been vomiting.  
“I’m sorry Professor” Harry panted “I had a bout of morning sickness as I was trying to leave the common room”  
Snape nodded and motioned for Harry to come in to the office “Sit” he said motioning to an uncomfortable looking chair at his desk before walking towards a shelf full of potions ingredients. Severus pulled out his wand and tapped it against the third brick above the powdered mandrake root, the moment his wand touched the brick another shelf appeared this one was full of different whiskeys. Severus carefully chose a particularly strong one and poured himself a glass before he tapped the brick again which caused the shelf to disappear. He took a long drink before he walked over to his desk and sat down. “Potter the reason for this detention is I believe you need to know the identity of the other father, I can remove the memory charm” he stated as calmly as he could before taking another sip of his whiskey to calm the feeling of disaster in his gut.  
Harry was shocked, he wasn’t in trouble in face Snape was trying to help! He thought about Snape’s offer for a few moments before he nodded “Yes please I would like to know who it is, thank you sir”  
“Don’t thank me yet Potter” Severus thought bitterly while he nodded, he pulled out his wand and pointing it at Harry’s head muttered the counter charm. He lowered his wand and waited for what Harry was sure to be seeing to sink in. After what seemed like an eternity Harry looked up from his hands, the emotions he felt were clear on his face, confusion, anger, sadness, and above all hatred.  
Harry glared at Snape as he stood up from his chair and marched to the office door, he opened but didn’t leave “ I won’t tell anyone, but stay away from me and my baby you bastard!” he growled slamming the door behind him.  
Severus sat there staring at the door that the young man had just marched out of, that had not gone at all as he had expected. He had expected Potter to scream at him and throw things, and then demand that he be a father to the child or in the very least to financially support the two of them. “He never reacts how I expect” Severus thought downing the last of his fire whiskey.  
The next morning Harry woke up as pissed off as he went to bed. “How dare he!!” was his first waking thought. Harry got out of bed and headed to the showers, once he was under the hot water he let his mind wander back to the night with Snape. How confused he’d been but he wanted it so bad, he didn’t care that it was Snape the fact that it was him was part of the appeal. The way the older man whispered in his ear had driven him mad. But what right did the bastard have to take his memories away?! That’s what pissed him off, not the seduction or the ending up pregnant it was the memory charm! He did not want a man like that around his baby even if that man was the father.   
Harry finished his shower and met up with Ron and Hermione and headed to breakfast after eating a decent meal and not getting nauseous his day was looking good. He walked with his friends partway to their potions class before heading towards the hospital wing for his first meeting with Madam Pomfrey.   
Once Harry reached the hospital wing he walked over to Madam Pomfrey’s office and knocked on the door. Upon being told to come in he walked over to the comfy looking arm chair the nurse gestured at indicating he should sit, and sat down.  
“Good morning Harry how are you feeling?” Poppy asked as she looked up from the file on her desk and closed it.  
“I’m feeling great mam! Haven’t gotten sick yet today which is a relief” Harry blurted with a smile.   
“Excellent hopefully that lasts the rest of the day, you could use a break from morning sickness, I know I always did.” She said with a friendly smile on her face before getting down to business “So Mr. Potter do you have any idea how far into the pregnancy you are?”  
“Well the night it happened was the first night back here so September first. So that puts me at two months two weeks” he said after thinking for a moment to get the time line right.  
The matron nodded jotting a note down on a piece of parchment, “Well lets run some tests shall we” she suggested as she stood up and motioned for Harry to follow her out into the hospital ward. She led Harry to a bed near the back of the wing for privacy, “Here you are dear, you’re going to need to remove your shirt and trousers and lay on the bed. I will give you a moment” said before she closed the curtains around the bed and walked back to her office.  
Harry quickly got out of his shirt and pants, folded them and set them on one of the two chairs along with his shoes, he then got up onto the bed and laid back. After a few moments the curtains opened, Harry looked over expecting to see Madam Pomfrey instead he saw Snape. “What are you doing here!?” he hissed angrily while crossing his arms over his chest to cover his nudity.   
Severus sat down in the chair not occupied by cloths and turned to Harry “I would think that would be obvious, I’m the other father it is my duty to be here.”  
“I don’t want you here I thought I made that clear! And besides don’t you have a class to teach?” Harry growled narrowing his eyes at the older man.   
“Professor Slughorn has graciously agreed to take over my seventh year class for the school year so I can be present for all these appointments and for our child afterwards” Severus stated calmly ignoring the distain in Harry’s voice.   
Before Harry had a chance to respond the curtains opened again this time it was Madam Pomfrey who came in she froze when she saw Professor Snape she froze “Oh Professor what are you doing here?” she blurted.  
Snape looked at Harry for a brief moment before he turned to the woman “I’m the other father” he stated casually.   
Harry would have laughed at the shocked expression on the nurse’s face if he hadn’t been so angry! He took a deep breath to keep from saying something he’d regret then said “So what is this test you are going to do”  
Hearing Harry’s voice shook Poppy out of her shock “It is one simple test Harry, it will tell me the age of the baby, the state of health of the baby, and the sex of the baby. Speaking of which do you want to know the sex?”   
“Yes” Harry said excitedly  
“No” Severus voiced at the same moment.  
Harry looked at Snape and in a very firm voice that practically dared the other man to object said “Yes, we want to know the sex of the baby”


	5. Pregnant in Robes

 

            Severus looked at Potter in disbelief, since when did this brat call the shots “Potter I do not want to know the gender of our child, I would prefer to keep that unknown until the birthing”

            “Yes well I didn’t have a say last time you wanted to keep something unknown! I’m finding out the sex of my baby if you don’t like it sod off!” Harry hissed his face turning red with anger. He turned away from the aggravating man and looked at Madam Pomfrey, “I would like to know what the baby is please.”

            A very shocked school nurse nodded and pointed her wand at Harry’s stomach and murmured a long incantation under her breath, once she had finished the spell she summoned a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand causing the parchment to fill up with writing. Madam Pomfrey read the report carefully before she tentatively smiled at Severus and then smiled genuinely at Harry. “Good news Harry, Professor, the baby is in excellent health and is developing on schedule even with the lack of prenatal potions, which will be started immediately. Harry you were correct you are two months, two weeks, and 3 days pregnant to a very healthy baby girl. Congratulations!” she declared hoping she had made the right choice by siding with Harry, _“He is the pregnant one after all”_ she reassured herself.

            “A girl?” Harry muttered in awe as his eyes welled up and his hands moved to rest on his still flat stomach, “I’m going to have a daughter” he whispered as a smile broke across his face which caused the tears to roll down his cheeks.

            “ Thank you for restating the fact twice, now if your satisfied I will take my leave” Severus said as he stood up and turned to go out of the room.

            “Why did you come Snape! I told you to stay away from me and my baby! I don’t want you here!” Harry all but yelled sitting up pure hatred on his face.

            Severus turned around to look at the younger man and decided to give him the truth “Because Potter, it is my fault you’re in this mess, and I seriously doubt you can do it alone. And because I had a father who was a serious disappointment and I refuse to follow in his footsteps. So like it or not Potter we are in this together and the sooner you learn to accept the fact the easier it will be on both of us. I will see you the same time the day after tomorrow” he stated before sweeping out of the little compartment and out of the hospital wing.

            Half an hour later Harry busted into the Gryfindor common room with his shrunken potions in his pocket. He stormed over to the couch where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting and sat down in the armchair next to the couch “That man! He’s so aggravating!!” he exclaimed running his hand through his hair.

            Hermione looked up from her text book “Who Harry?” she asked closing the book as the three friends turned to look at their fuming friend.

            “Snape! He had the nerve to show up! And he had the balls to tell me I couldn’t find out if I am having a girl or a boy!” he growled.

            After a few moments of muttered agreement with Harry, Ron asked “Why was the bat there anyways?”

            _“I didn’t think this through”_ Harry thought before taking a deep breath “In last nights detention he removed the memory charm, I know who the other father is…It’s…Snape” he whispered waiting for the bomb to go off.

            After a few moments of complete silence Hermione was the first to speak “Harry, we need to tell Professor McGonagall, a professor forcing a student is a huge offense”

            Harry was so shocked it took him a moment to respond “Hermione, he didn’t force me, I wanted it and…enjoyed it. He gave me the option of saying no, I said yes”

            It wasn’t until his friends had had a day to calm down that they began to speak with Harry again, they had approached him the morning of his next appointment at breakfast with their tails between their legs. After they had all apologised for acting the way they did Harry decided to give them the good news. “So I’m having a little girl” he told them with a huge smile.

After much hugging and congratulating Ginny asked “Is Snape coming to your appointment this morning?” as she grabbed a bowl of scrambled eggs and scooped some onto Harry’s empty plate.

Harry sighed “He said so the other day, I hope that was an idle threat. But I guess we do have to talk about a few thinks” he admitted as he pulled his prenatal nutrient potion and morning sickness relief potion out of his bag and quickly drank both of them. After a few seconds the nausea he had been feeling disappeared “This morning sickness relief potion is a life saver” he said with a smile at his friends before digging into the breakfast Ginny had now piled on his plate.

Severus sat at the head table his mind in overdrive _“How is this going to work? It’s my duty to be there for my daughter but as it is Potter and I are like oil and water we just don’t work together. And if he and I cannot cooperate how can we raise our daughter?”_ he thought and ignored his coffee and breakfast in front of him. Severus saw Harry get up from the Gryffindor table and head out of the Great Hall, Severus stood up and walked out of the Hall after Harry. It took him five minutes to catch up with the younger man. “Potter, we need to talk” he stated as he walked up to Harry.

 

 


	6. Working it Out

Harry looked over at the father of his child and forced himself to be civil “What about…sir” he said emphasizing the sir as he kept on walking down the hall to the hospital wing.

            Severus looked around the hall to make sure they couldn’t be over heard “About how to give our daughter the best life possible” he said lowly to ensure that their conversation stayed private.

            Harry continued on his way to the hospital wing without a glance to the man beside him “And how do you suggest we do that”

            With a sigh Severus grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him into an empty classroom nearby and closed the door firmly behind them “Now if you will actually give me some of your attention I have a few thoughts on the matter. It cannot be denied that a child does better in a family when both parents are present, and it is easier on both parents when they have that support system. So the logical move would be for us to…live together once she is born” he paused expecting a very typical Potter reaction but seeing that Potter was stunned silent he took advantage. “But as things stand Potter, us living together would be worse for our daughter then separate living situations, even if we choose to live in our separate quarters it is still necessary to be able to co-exist peacefully. So I suggest we spend at least 4 evenings a week learning to…not want to hex each other” Severus finished his wand hand anxiously twitching instantly ready to respond if Harry drew his wand.

            After a few moments of silence Harry looked up at Severus “All right Snape, your right, for her sake we can’t hate each. I will try this if you will” he said as he reached over to open the door, before he turned around to face Snape “Besides, if we could get along long enough to have some amazing sex we can do anything” he said before he opened the door and walked away towards the hospital wing, leaving a very shocked Severus to catch up.

            The next night found Harry once again in the common room in front of the fire, he was reading one of the small books Madam Pomfrey had given him on male pregnancy from conception to birth. Hermione was on the sofa beside him doing some light reading of her own. Harry looked up from his book to his watch “I need to go Hermione, I have to be at Snape’s office in 20 minutes, Ron and Ginny should be back from Quidditch tryouts any time”

            Hermione looked up from her book with a smile “Go on Harry, being late is not a good start to a new friendship” she said before turning back to her book.

            “Friendship? We are just looking for a tentative truce” Harry laughed back to his friend as he walked out of the portrait hole. Fifteen minutes later Harry knocked on Professor Snape’s office.

            Severus looked at the clock after hearing a knock on his office door, once he had cast a tempus charm he stood up and walked to the door, he paused for a moment before opening the door “Come in Potter” he said stepping aside to let the younger man in. Once Harry had walked into the office Severus closed the door “Now I think we would both find this more comfortable if we retired to my quarters, yes?”

            Harry nodded and followed Snape through the door behind Snape’s desk to find himself in a typical dungeon room with sparse furniture and almost no décor. Harry looked around taking in the living room there was a matching dark leather sofa and arm chair with a mahogany coffee table in front of the fire. Above the grate there was a portrait of a young rather plain woman holding a dark haired toddler with onyx eyes. Behind the sofa was a beautifully ornate writing desk also made of mahogany. The far wall of the room wasn’t a wall at all but one giant book case overflowing with books, the exquisite fixture was made from the same mahogany as the desk and coffee table. There was a rug on the floor in front of the fire with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on the center of it. Harry noticed three different doors along the walls which he assumed led to a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Harry sighed quietly feeling at ease and safe, despite the minimalist approach to the décor Snape’s quarters had a quiet comfort to them.

            Severus stood there and watched as Harry inspected his quarters expecting the teenager to scoff at the lack of furniture and trappings but instead he was shocked to see a small smile playing on Potter’s lips and the release of the tension that the boy had been showing since his arrival. “Have a seat Potter” once Potter had settled himself comfortably onto one end of the sofa Severus asked “Would you care for some tea?”

            Harry was shocked, not only had Snape invited him into his personal living quarters, which were quite nice, but he had also offered Harry tea. “Yes please sir, thank you” he answered politely.

            Severus sighed before he said something he already knew he would live to regret “Potter might I suggest since we will be spending a great deal of time together, that you call me by my given name and I do the same. It would be very difficult to start a…friendship if we stay on a last name basis. Now, I will be but a moment… Harry don’t touch anything” Severus turned around and walked to the door to the left of the room and left.

            _“Friendship, there is that word again…is it possible?”_ Harry thought as he looked around the room again memorizing the lay out. When he had walked in he had only noted the general appearance of the room. If Harry were standing in the door to his left against the near wall would be the fire place with the rug, sofa and arm chair, in the left wall was the door Harry now knew led to the kitchen. The far wall at the back of the room was where the bookcase was located and the desk was a few feet forward from the shelves. The right wall housed two doors only, the bathroom and bedroom presumably. Upon closer inspection Harry noted that the room did not have the same dark dinginess that the majority of the dungeons had curiously Harry looked around for the source of the soothing light. Harry looked up to find hundreds of softly lit orbs floating above his head “Brilliant” he whispered in awe before looking ahead again taking in the portrait above the fire place. Harry stood up and walked over to the mantle to get a closer look at the picture, both the woman and the child had the same intelligent onyx eyes and dark hair but that’s where the similarities ended. The woman had a petite button nose while the toddler had a slight hook to his, the woman was softly smiling down at the baby who went from cooing at his mother to giving her a scowl. The moment the boy scowled Harry understood “That’s Snape,” he whispered before looking up at the woman “You must be”

            “My mother” Severus’s voice said from behind Harry causing the young man to jump, “Come sit, before the tea chills” Severus said awkwardly as he set the tray with the tea, cups, sugar, cream, and biscuits on the coffee table and seated himself in the arm chair.

            “Thank you sir” Harry said quietly as he reached for the teapot and poured him and Snape a cup each.

            “Surely your short term memory isn’t that poor _Harry_ ” Severus said with a smirk emphasizing Harry’s name as he took his cup from the younger man.

            Harry looked up with a slight blush “Um…I’m sorry…I meant…Thank you…Severus” he said with a slight nervous stutter.

            After taking a sip of his strait tea Severus smirked “See now was that so very difficult Harry?” he asked shaking his head as he watch the boy ruining his tea with three teaspoons of sugar and half a gallon of milk.

 

***3 weeks later***

            Harry was taking a shower after dinner as he thought about how good he felt. His first trimester was nearly over and he no longer needed to take his morning sickness potion, he still had the odd episode but those were completely manageable. These last three weeks had been very short and exciting but also a little strange. Between classes, prenatal classes, evenings with Severus and way too frequent trips to the loo, time had flown.

            As Harry began washing his hair he thought back on his evenings with his new friend, they started out silent and awkward until one night it wasn’t awkward. Severus had let Harry into his apartments at eight as normal and quickly apologized for not having tea prepared due to having the sixth year essays on Wolfsbane to grade. Harry had told him that it was fine and he’d go make the tea, and without waiting for permission Harry had let himself into the kitchen and snooped around until he found everything he needed to make the tea and found a good snack to eat with it. Ten minutes later Harry emerged from Severus’s kitchen and after he set the tray on the coffee table he poured Severus a cup took it over to the man and set the cup on the desk. Harry had poured himself a cup of tea and added only one teaspoon of sugar and a splash of milk, he had not wanted to relive the night Severus had refused to serve Harry tea ever again if he did not stop ruining it.

            Harry chuckled rinsing his hair as he remembered Severus’s reaction when carrying his cup of tea Harry walked over to Severus’ bookcase and after looking for a moment chose a book on complex defensive spells and curled up in the armchair and began reading. Severus had been, as far as Harry could tell, very shocked and slightly impressed. He had lectured Harry on asking before borrowing but had congratulated Harry on the spells he began performing as he learned them from the book.

            Ever since that night Harry took his schoolwork down with him, and on the nights Severus was too busy to talk and work on their friendship Harry would curl up on the sofa, chair, or rug and work on his schoolwork occasionally asking Severus for help.

            Harry rinsed the shampoo from his hair and grabbed his body wash and began to leather up his body as his hands made their way down his abdomen he felt something different with his stomach. He looked down and saw a slight bump where his flat belly use to be. Harry ran his hands over the bump in awe that his little girl was finally making her presence known. Harry rinsed the suds off his body and turned off the shower. After he had dried and got dressed he walked into his dorm room to quickly turn his back. “Um…seriously guys warn a bloke!” he said loudly so Ron and Hermione could hear him over their heavy snog session. Once it was safe to turn around Harry walked over to his bed and sat down.

            “Sorry Harry, it just kind of happened” Hermione said sheepishly her face beat red as she patted down her hair.

            Harry laughed and told Hermione not to worry. “Guys, I’m beginning to show,” he said sheepishly after a few minutes of idle chatting. Within seconds Hermione had his shirt pulled up as she caressed his slight baby bump.

            “Oh Harry! This is the cutest little baby belly I’ve ever seen” Hermione cooed as she continued to stroke Harry’s belly.

            After a few minutes Harry cast a tempus to see it was 7:20pm he sighed “Hermione I need to go to Severus’s” he said softly as he gently brushed her hand away and pulled his shirt down.

            “Mate you went last night, actually you’ve been going nearly every night” Ron said with a frown taking Hermione’s hand as she sat back down next to him.

            “I know Ron, but we are getting on so well that I don’t want to mess it up, for her sake” Harry said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the dorm.

            As Harry made his way to Severus’s quarters he thought about the little white lie he had just told Ron, yes her was doing this for their daughter but if he were being completely honest he enjoyed Serverus’s company.

            Ten minutes later Harry was seated comfortably on the big leather sofa in front of Severus’s fireplace waiting for the older man to bring the tea. Over the past few weeks he had become very at ease in the dungeon quarters. Harry sighed and removed his shoes before he pulled his legs and feet up onto the couch and laid down and watched the fire.

            Severus walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later with the normal tray of tea and biscuits; once he reached the couch he saw that Harry had fallen asleep. Severus set down the tray and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and lightly draped it over the sleeping teenager then he carefully removed Harry’s glasses and set them on the coffee table. He stood there and watched Harry for a few seconds before he turned away and walked to his desk and began to mark the stack of papers sitting there.

            “Harry, it’s almost curfew you need to wake up” Severus said shaking Harry gently a couple hours later. After a few seconds Harry opened his eyes and yawned, _“Merlin he is so beautiful”_ Severus thought staring into those sleep clouded emerald eyes.

            Harry gave a little sleepy smile as he looked at the blurry form of Severus crouching down beside the sofa his face just inches from his own. “Severus” Harry whispered hoarsely his voice still thick with sleep before he acted on his instinct and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus’s.

            After a brief moment Severus leaned in closer and deepened the kiss before pulling back slowly so his lips were no longer touching Harry’s “Harry, do you know what you are doing...” he asked getting cut off by Harry kissing him again, but this time it wasn’t soft or tender Harry wrapped his arm around Severus’s neck pulling him in deeper moving his lips against Severus’s to entice the older man to respond.

            Severus mentally growled before he pushed Harry onto his back and climbed onto the couch overtop of Harry, in an instant he was kissing Harry again but this time he was participating in the kiss. He nibbled on Harry’s lower lip occasionally sucking it into his mouth as his hands roamed the young body he’d been dying to re-explore.

            When Severus’s mouth left Harry’s and began to work its way down to his neck and up to his ear Harry moaned and involuntarily arched his back causing his budding erection to find contact against Severus’s. With a hiss Harry bucked upwards again moaning at the contact.

            Severus bit down on the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder as the little minx ran his hands down Severus’s back and gripping his hips pulled him down farther causing the groins to be closer together. Severus moaned as he gave into his cardinal instincts and began to slowly pump back and forth causing his cock to rub against Harry’s, this combined with the glorious friction of their trousers had both men gasping in pleasure in no time.

            Harry moaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching, he bucked upwards again catching Severus on a downward thrust “Severus, harder” he gasped feeling the wonderful pressure building quickly.       

           Hearing Harry beg like that sent Severus over the edge, with a few more hard rough thrusts his orgasm hit him forcefully, he vaguely remembered hearing Harry call his name before the both collapsed in a sweaty sticky mass on the sofa.

 


	7. Christmas Surprises

The next night found Harry and Severus sitting on the sofa together very little space between them, Harry worked on his Charms essay while Severus read the latest edition of Potions Monthly. Harry had been worried that things between him and Severus would be awkward after what happened last night, but Severus had not mentioned the incident at all during their appointment with Madam Pomfrey or tonight in his quarters. Harry assumed that Severus was just as fine with what happened as he was, if the fact that tonight was the first time they had shared the sofa, rather than Severus sitting in the arm chair was anything to go on.   
Harry closed his charms text book and rolled up his parchment “Finally done!” he sighed with relief putting his things away in his pack.  
Severus looked at Harry over the top of his magazine with a raised eyebrow “Very impressive Potter, it’s not even due for another week, isn’t last minute more your style?” he sneered with a hint of a teasing smirk on his face.  
Harry was about to retort with his own insult when he realised the lightness in Severus’s voice and how there was no venom behind the man’s words, “Did you…just tease me?” Harry asked incredulously.  
Severus merely raised his other eyebrows his expression clearly asking if Harry though he was the teasing type. After a moment Severus put down his magazine and picked up his cup of tea taking a long drink.  
Harry shook his head before he too took a drink of his tea, trying to calm his nerves. There was something he wanted to talk to Severus about but he was unsure of how to broach the subject. “Er…Severus” he said wincing at his own inarticulateness, once he had Severus’s attention he continued “ Next week is Christmas break, and I’m spending it at the Burrow as usual…The Weasleys are the only real family I’ve ever had and…well obviously I need to tell them I’m pregnant…but I was wondering how you’d feel if…what I’m trying to ask is…Will you come over for Christmas and have dinner with us so I can introduce you as the other father.” Harry finished quietly as he looked down at his tea cup suddenly finding the tea leaves very interesting “maybe I should have paid more attention in divination, I might be able to figure out if Severus is going to hex me or not” he mused.  
After a few moments of silence Severus clears his throat causing Harry to look back up at him “Harry, as much as I may not enjoy the company of Weasley’s I’m well aware of your feelings towards them, and I assume the reason you want me there is for support because none of them are particularly fond of me correct?” Severus asked and waited for Harry to respond. Once Harry had nodded Severus continued “Keeping that in mind, I suppose I could handle being civil for one evening.”  
Harry smiled softly very happy that Severus was doing something he didn’t want to do just for him, Harry sighed softly before continuing “Severus I don’t think you quite understand what that means. This is Molly we are dealing with here, firstly she is going to freak out that you are the father, and then she’s going to flip out that it was a ‘one night stand’. She will try to make an honest man out of you no matter her feelings toward you. Are you prepared for that?” he asked genuinely concerned for the older man.   
After a moment of thoughtful silence Severus slid closer to Harry eliminating all the space between them, he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Harry’s kissing him tenderly showing him through the kiss what he couldn’t say. He pulled away enough to be able to talk “Harry, as far as I’m concerned after last night, I am making you an honest man. In my mind a relationship starts when friendship turns physical. But of course that is just my opinion” he finished quietly as he rested his forehead against Harry’s.  
“We…We are in a relationship?” Harry asked hesitantly afraid that he had misunderstood Severus’s meaning.  
Severus closed his eyes and kissed Harry’s lips in a quick gentle peck “That remains to be seen, the decision is yours. But yes, as far as I’m concerned we are” he said as he pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes.   
Harry smiled “Then we are” he said happily, after a moment he began to laugh “I don’t know if that will please Molly or piss her off more!” 

The next day found Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking down the path to Hogsmeade on the last weekend before Christmas. “Ron, I want to tell your family about the baby over Christmas…and I want them to know who the father is, especially now that we are…together” Harry said smiling at the thought of him and Severus being a couple. After he left the dungeons the night before he ran all the way to the common room and quickly shared the good news with his friends.  
Ron looked at the goofy grin on his best friends face and rolled his eyes “All right mate, but you’re going to want to warn Snape that there will be a very angry witch out for his blood” Ron chuckled thinking of his mother’s reaction.  
Harry laughed along with Ron imagining the same thing as Ron, once he’d stopped laughing he turned back to look at his two friends walking hand in hand “Actually, your mum won’t have to hunt him down…I invited him over for Christmas dinner.” Harry’s eyes flitted over Ron’s face nervously before quickly going on before Ron could comment “I want to tell your family about the baby but not who the father is, and let them know I invited him over for dinner. I just don’t think I could tell them without Severus there, they might take it better…less yelling if he’s there” he muttered looking at his feet.  
“I think that was a fantastic idea Harry, and it will show Severus that you aren’t afraid to show the people you love that you are with him. And I think your right; there will be less…slander if he is present.” Hermione chipped in cheerily, before discretely elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs.   
“Ow, oh yeah, right mate that will work fine, just let mum know to add one to dinner so she makes enough” Ron said lamely knowing full well that his mother always made too much food.   
“Thanks Ron” Harry said smiling; at least his friend was making an effort. As the three of them entered the village they pulled out their Christmas lists “All I have left is Severus” Harry said as he inspected his list.  
Hermione shot Ron a look that clearly warned him against saying anything stupid concerning a present for Snape before saying “ Both Ron and I only have you left to shop for, we were wondering…Do you want baby stuff or stuff for you?”   
Harry thought for a second “Um, I’m happy with either one actually” He said with a smile “How about we split up and meet back at the Three Broomsticks for lunch?”  
His friends agreed and quickly scurried off to complete their shopping, Harry turned down a street that had very few students walking down it, all that was on this street was a tea shop and a bookstore. The bell above the door chimed as Harry walked into the bookstore; unlike Flourish and Blotts this store looked like it was rarely frequented, and the shocked look on the face of the wizard behind the counter showed that customers were rare.   
“Good morning how may I help you sir?” the wizard asked happily, not wanting to let the first customer he’d had in a week slip through his fingers.   
Harry smiled at the eagerness of the middle aged man, “Actually, I’m looking for a new potions book, it’s not due out until January. The person I want to give this to never mentioned the name of the book though so I have no idea what I’m looking for.” He said with an apologetic smile.   
The wizard nodded knowingly as he came out from behind the counter “That would be ‘Newly Discovered Potions and How to Brew Them Volume 5” he said before continuing in a disappointed voice “But like you said, it’s not out until January. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back for it then”  
Harry sighed, he knew this would be a challenge but he had no choice, this was his only gift idea for Severus. Last week Severus had been talking about how he had nothing to read that he hadn’t already read before, and how much he was looking forward to this book coming out. Harry was determined to get this book, no matter the cost "Sir please is there anything you can do? Do you have your stock in the back? I will pay double the cost of the book and no one needs to know. It’s the only idea I have for that person for Christmas” he finished with a sad note in his voice.  
The wizard looked obviously torn, he needed the money and he had the books but the companies who publish the books have rules against presales. After a moment of thinking it through he turned to Harry and said “I need triple and for you not to mention where you got it, I could get shut down for this”.  
Harry’s face broke out in a smile “Deal” he said reaching out to shake the wizards hand.   
***  
It was an hour before the carriages were to leave to take the students to the train, and Harry was in the dungeons shirtless and panting. He kissed Severus passionately straddling the man where he sat in the arm chair. He had gone to Severus’s quarters to get a goodbye kiss and now he was grinding his hard cock into Severus’s and kissing him as though he wouldn’t see him for a year. Harry broke the kiss for air and decided since Severus was the one in control last time, it was his turn. He began kissing, licking, and nipping down Severus’s jaw line stopping where his jaw stopped and neck started giving it a little harder bite leaving a bit of a mark.   
Severus’s breath hitched and he threw his head back giving Harry more access as he bucked his hips as much as he could with the brat straddling him. The feeling of Harry’s naked chest against his own was a sinful pleasure he’d never admit to, it made his skin burn at the point of contact and all the other skin ice cold, both different pains were sending shocks of pleasure strait to his hardness. And those lips, they were like white hot brands slashing the skin around his nipple as Harry moved his way down Severus’s chest.  
Harry slid off of Severus’s lap and kneeled on the floor in between his lovers’ legs and smirked at the sounds he was drawing from Severus as he dipped the tip of his tongue into his navel. Harry knew what he wanted, he wanted to make Severus moan his name as he came into Harry’s mouth and nothing would stop him. He looked up to see the mask of pleasure on Severus’s face, seeing the man who is usually so reserved showing his lust on his face made Harry’s cock twitch with desire. Harry kept his eyes on Severus’ face as he slowly undid the button and the zipper of the other man’s trousers, he quickly pulled Severus’s hard cock out and stared at in awe “How did this fit in me?” he wondered as he slowly gave it a few tentative strokes, causing Severus to choke out a straggled moan. Harry continued his slow methodical strokes marveling over how amazing Severus’s hard member felt in his hand, he leaned in slightly and licked up the bead of precum that had formed at the tip of Severus’s cock. With a moan Harry quickly took Severus in his mouth sucking gently as he ran his tongue along the length, he occasionally dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit gaining the most delicious sounds from Severus.   
After what seemed like seconds to Harry, Severus moaned Harrys name in warning of his pending climax. Smirking Harry dipped his tongue into Severus’s slit one more time causing Severus to buck his hips up as he cried out his release.   
***  
That night Molly Weasley looked around her supper table and felt a wave of contentment rush over her, seeing her family, Harry included, sitting in her home and stuffed full of her best cooking. It pleased her to see all the children take seconds and thirds and Harry even take a fourth helping! The only thing that made this night less than perfect was that Fred wasn’t there, this was the first Christmas since her son had been killed in the final battle and that knowledge added a hint of sadness to the whole Holliday. Molly looked over at her honorary son with a smile on her face, he was looking healthier than she’d ever seen him before, he had put on some weight changing his form from too skinny to healthy. She noticed that Harry had a happy healthy glow around him even if he looked like he was nervous about something.   
Before Molly had time to appraise Harry’s appearance further Harry cleared his throat, “Um, you guys, I have something to tell you.” He paused taking a deep breath “Well some of you any ways, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny already know…but…I’m gay, and pregnant, and the other father is coming for Christmas Dinner tomorrow night” he blurted out taking a long drink of his pumpkin juice. Harry counted to 5 in his head before the chaos started. There was gasps of surprise, questions shouted, disappointed looks, and happy hugs from the Weasley’s. Once the shock had disappeared everyone seemed genuinely happy for Harry if not a little concered.  
“Who iz zee father ‘Arry?” Fleur asked from beside Bill, her hand running absently over her own very pregnant belly.  
Harry smiled at his friend who had been so nice to him during the Triwizard Tournament even though they were rivals, “I’m sorry Fleur, but I can’t tell you until he comes over tomorrow. I need him here when I tell you who he is, for moral support. That’s all I can say about him right now, other than he will make a very good father and so far he is making me happy.” He said with a smile thinking about how happy Harry had made the other father this afternoon. Harry ducked his head to hide his faint blush at the memory, once he had recovered he looked back up at all the staring face and noticed George glancing at his sister and youngest brother with a look of mischief in his eyes. “And don’t even try to get anything out of Ron, Hermione, or Gin they are sworn to secrecy!” Harry chipped in with a huge grin as he looked directly at George, causing everyone at the table to laugh.  
***  
Harry paced back and forth in the living room looking out the front window every few moments wondering where Severus could be. It was twenty to six on Christmas night and dinner would be ready by six! Harry looked over at the huge Christmas tree that took up about half of the living room, his eyes fell on the gift he had gotten Severus, it sat there with all the other gifts just waiting to be opened later that evening. Harry walked over to the window again and peeked out, just in time to catch a glimpse of black robes just before there was a knock on the door. Harry was at the front door in what seemed like an instant, he took a deep breath before he opened the door, by now most of the family had filed into the little space anxious to see who Harry’s guest was. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny hung back, Harry saw Ginny mouth “good luck” as he slowly opened the door with a nervous smile.  
“Merry Christmas” Severus said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice, cheer had never been his speciality, his eyes took in the shocked and appalled looks on the majority of the Weasley’s faces. He looked down at Harry who was biting his lip nervously as he too gaged the reactions of the people he viewed as his family. “Merry Christmas Harry” Severus said but this time much quieter so only Harry could really here it, he stepped into the house and Harry closed the door behind him.  
Harry’s anxiety level was through the roof, he felt as though he was going to have a panic attack as he closed the door behind Severus. The Weasley’s hadn’t recovered from their shock yet and Harry fidgeted, nervously picking at his fingernails when suddenly his hands were stilled by Severus taking one of them in his. Instantly all of Harry’s anxiety was lost, he could do this, he had Severus and his friends, he could face whatever the Weasley’s threw at him and the amazing man holding his hand. “Merry Christmas Severus” he replied softly as he smiled up at the older man, Harry quickly stood on his tip toes and gave Severus a soft peck on the cheek.   
The kiss snapped the Weasley’s out of their shock, they all began to talk at once like the night before, but this time there were no happy hugs given to Harry, just worried and angry looks.  
The mayhem went on for a few minutes before Ginny decided enough was enough, yelling so she could be heard over her family she called out “Merry Christmas Professor, do come in and hang your cloak on the peg”  
Harry smiled at his amazing friend and Severus tried to hold back his amused smirk “Thank you miss Weasley” he said normally since Ginny’s comment had indeed caused the rest of the family to remember their manners. He let go of Harry’s hand only on enough to take off and hang up his cloak.  
Christmas dinner was a tense affair. Severus, sitting close beside Harry, was the subject of many a glare and probing acidic question. He handled himself well holding back the sarcasm and distain that were building up inside of him at how unsupportive Harry’s ‘family’ was being.  
As dessert was being served Molly turned towards Severus and spoke to him for the first time since he walked into the door “Severus, I just can’t seem to figure out what spell you used on Harry to make him …be with you, he’s obviously not under the Imperius” she said casually as she dished herself some Christmas pudding, her voice full of hate.   
Harry’s blood boiled, he was so angry at the way the people he loved were treating the man he chose to be with, and that fact that Molly thought Harry was under a spell caused him to see red. Harry’s hands shook so bad that he had to put his spoon down and without thinking he turned to Molly “Enough!” he shouted before taking a deep breath, and once he had his voice under control he continued “I’m not under some spell! I chose to be with Severus! And to answer the question we ignored from earlier George, yes the baby came first! But that is none of your business! All you should be concerned about is if I’m happy! And the answer to that before dinner was yes! But now that I know the people who I consider my family don’t support me in my choices there is no reason for me to stay here” Harry finished and pushed back his chair and walked to the door of the kitchen with Severus in tow.   
They had barely gotten two feet when Arthur stood up and said in a pleading voice “Harry come back, you too Severus. It’s not that we don’t support you Harry, we are just in shock, and we were always under the impression that you hated Severus. You can see how this is a lot to digest right?” he asked hoping that Harry would accept that as a family wide apology for their actions. Molly made a slight huffing noise next to him but with one angry look at his wife she quietened down, the last thing they needed was her making the situation worse.   
Harry looked at Severus, his gaze questioning and hopeful, “Harry it’s your decision, I can handle whatever they think of me.” Severus said in a low voice trying not to be overheard.  
Harry nodded, and took Severus’s hand again before he looked back to the Weasley’s “We’ll stay, but if you cannot be civil I will go back to Hogwarts with Severus.” He said before he walked back to his chair beside Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic one armed side hug.  
The rest of the meal went smoothly, there was pleasant conversation made with no more talk of Harry’s relationship with Severus. Once dessert was finished and Molly had charmed the dishes to wash themselves every one moved to the living room to open gifts. Harry and Severus settled themselves on the floor with Severus’s back against the wall and Harry sitting in-between Severus’s legs leaning back into the older man’s chest with Severu’s arms wrapped around him. Harry stayed that way the entire time he opened his presents, smiling happily at the baby clothes and toys Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gotten for the baby.   
Finally there was only one gift left under the tree Arthur picked it up “To Severus Merry Christmas from Harry” he read before passing the gift to Severus.  
“Harry I apologise but I have nothing to give you tonight in return, I left your gift back at the castle as it would have been impossible to bring here” Severus said with a smirk when Harry’s face showed how curious he was about his gift.   
“That’s alright Severus, as long as you got me something” Harry teased beaming up at the older man, he quickly moved away from Severus enough to be able to watch him open up his only gift of the night “Come on then, open it” he said impatiently.  
Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s boyish enthusiasm as he removed the silver bow from the gift, and carefully began peeling the emerald paper away revealing a book. It took a moment for Severus to realise what he was looking at, he looked up at Harry a look of shock on his face “Harry, how did you acquire this? It’s not even in stores yet”  
Harry ignored the question but looked at Severus sheepishly “Do you like it?” he asked insecurely.  
“Like it? I..” Severus trailed off struggling to be able to say how he felt around the Weasley’s, “Weasley’s be damned!” he thought before he leaned forward grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and crashing his lips upon the younger mans, kissing him deeply. Way to soon Severus pulled back breaking the kiss.  
Harry’s face was dark red as he panted his eyes darting to the Weasley’s sitting around the living room trying not to look directly at Harry and Severus’s private moment, “I take it that means yes?” he asked cockily smiling at Severus.  
“ Yes you foolish boy” Severus smirked before taking Harry’s hand in his own.


	8. Hitting the Fan

The rest of Christmas holidays went by much too slow for Harry, he always found his time at the Burrow just flew, by but his curiosity about his Christmas present from Severus had him bouncing off the walls. “It’s not just the gift, it’s the man that I can’t wait to see” Harry thought as he stared out the frost covered window trying to pay attention to the country side flying by, the Hogwarts Express had never seemed to move so slow. Harry sighed pressing his finger to the frost melting a perfect circle, then using his finger nail he drew a pair of tiny wings onto his snitch. “Who would have thought that someday I wouldn’t be able to wait to get back to Hogwarts just so I could snog Snape senseless” Harry mused a little smile appearing on his face, he hadn’t seen Severus since Christmas and he missed the older man dearly. He missed their long conversations, he missed their heated kisses, he missed tea and biscuits by the fire, and he missed the look of arousal on Severus’s face. But the thing he missed most is what Severus had missed; he’d missed the first discernible movements their daughter had made.  
Harry had been lying on the threadbare sofa at the Burrow doing his Christmas reading for transfiguration when he felt a slight flutter in his abdomen, at first he thought he had eaten something that hadn’t agreed with him, until the flutter turned into a persistent poke! He had moved his hand down to his slightly swollen belly but could not feel anything from the outside but the poking continued on the inside. Harry had jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen where most of the Weasley family were having tea “I think the baby just kicked! I felt her!” he exclaimed a huge smile on his face.  
It should have been Severus’s arms that engulfed him ecstatically, it should have been Severus’s elegant hands that pulled up his jumper and pressed against his stomach in hopes of feeling their baby. But Severus had been back at Hogwarts doing whatever it is that Professors do over the holidays, Harry had sent an owl to him immediately and had gotten a very excited one back, well as excited as Snape could get. The letter Severus had sent back also again hinted at the mysterious Christmas gift and how Harry would have to wait until after every one had retired to their common rooms to come see it.  
Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand cuffing him around the back of the head “OI!” he yelled rubbing the back of his head looking for a bump and glared at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were all doubled over in laughter.   
“S-Sorry mate!” Ron gasped out fighting to control his laughter “But you were in la la land and the train stopped two minutes ago” now that his laughter was under control Ron stood up and gathered his few things into his bag, his sister and girlfriend following suit.   
“You were very quiet the whole ride Harry, what were you thinking about?” Ginny asked quietly as they followed Ron and Hermione off the train towards the thestral drawn carriages.   
Harry sighed running his hand through his already messy hair “I was actually thinking about Severus and how he missed the baby’s first kicks” he said in a low tone so as not to be overheard.   
Ginny nodded thoughtfully but didn’t reply as she climbed into the carriage ahead of Harry. The ride to the castle was a fairly uneventful one, Hermione and Ron were going over their prefects patrol this evening, and both Harry and Ginny were lost in their own thoughts.  
“I don’t know how they do it!” Ron exclaimed before taking a huge bite of his shepherd’s pie “Da ous elves et etter every east” he continued his mouth too full for anyone to understand a word.  
“Honestly!” Hermione sniffed before turning her face from her boyfriend so she didn’t have to look at the beef and potatoes spraying across the table with every word.   
Harry just chuckled, and for the millionth time this evening looked up at the head table his eyes locking in on the dark ones of his lover. Harry licked his lips nervously glancing around to make sure no one was watching “I can’t wait to see you” he mouthed silently, hoping Severus understood.   
Severus’s eyebrow quirked up in surprise, and he began mouthing something back under his breath too quick for Harry to understand. Harry frowned up at Snape hoping he understood that he was confused. Severus smirked and grabbed a fork of mashed potatoes giving Harry a very pointed look before glancing down at Harry’s plate.  
Harry frowned again before looking down at his own plate of mashed potatoes only to find that there was a message carved into them in a very neat script “Patience Potter, meet me tonight, and bring your school bag, you won’t have time to get it in the morning” Harry read the message three times before he quickly smashed it out with his fork and looked back up to the head table his face beet red and his cock twitching from the implications of the message.   
Severus was sitting there his eyes focused on Harry’s expression with a very harsh scowl on his face to hide his amusement, but Harry could see it in the slight crinkles around his eyes, the twitch on his downturned mouth, and the very Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes.  
“Git!” Harry muttered a smile on his face before taking a big mouthful of his potatoes.   
It was a half hour after curfew and Harry was creeping from shadow to shadow on his way to the dungeons trying not to get caught, he had his pack full of his school books, clean clothes for the next day, and his toothbrush slung over his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief as the last flight of stairs before Severus’s quarters came into view.   
Harry had just stepped out into the middle of the corridor headed towards the stairs when a pair of footsteps were heard behind him and a voice called out “Stop there, we are prefects”  
Harry groaned recognising the voice, “Why does it have to be them? Couldn’t any other prefect catch me, I could lie to any other prefect” he thought, “Hermione, it’s me” Harry said exasperatedly.   
He waited exactly fifteen seconds for his friends to catch up to him in the hallway “Mate what are you doing in the dungeons this late” Ron asked confused as he looked around nervously as if expecting a Slytherin to pop out of the shadows and curse him.   
Harry was about to speak when Hermione cut him off “It’s obvious isn’t it, he’s off to see the Professor.” She said in her old know it all voice before turning to Harry “I don’t think he’d appreciate you getting caught out of bed and loosing points just to go see him”  
Harry chuckled and decided to give his friends something to think about “Actually he’d find it very amusing that I got points docked when he’s the one who told me to meet him, after curfew, tonight. I had better get going guys, don’t want to keep him waiting. Oh I’ll meet you at breakfast in the morning” he said turning his back to his friends and walking towards the stairs with a smirk “ 3, 2,1” he thought.  
“Oi Harry, why would you have to meet us at breakfast, we always leave the Gryffindor tower together” Ron called out still confused.  
Harry laughed already half way down the stairs “Because I’m not going back to the tower tonight Ron” he called out before he ran down the rest of the stairs and strait to Severus’s quarters. He paused that the door panting slightly from the run, he knocked twice and waited to be let in.  
“You’re late” Severus drawled as he opened the door, an amused smirk on his face “I would think after our conversation at dinner you would have been here as soon as you could”  
Harry threw a mock glare at the older man as he walked over to the sofa and sat down “I would have been, but I got stopped by two nosey prefects who insisted on looking at me disapprovingly for being out after curfew on a professor’s orders. And then they were not pleased to find out I will not be returning to my dorm” Harry said with a smirk giving a dramatic sigh.   
“Granger, and Weasley? I made sure they were assigned to patrol this area tonight, I assumed it would be easier for you that way, if you got caught.” Severus said with a smirk as he walked over to the couch and took Harry’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Now, come see your Christmas present” he murmured.  
Harry sighed at the feel of Severus’s breath caressing his face, he nodded and followed Severus to a door he had never noticed before “I’ve never seen this door before” he muttered confused.  
Severus turned the doorknob to the room with a slight smirk “No you haven’t, I had Hogwarts make this room over the holidays” he said pushing the door open.  
Harry’s jaw dropped as he took in the room in front of him, to his left right beside the door there was a door that looked like a closet. Against the far left wall there was a dark brown wicker rocking chair with comfy looking cushions on the seat and the back, the chair had a matching rocking foot stool. Beside the chair was a small mahogany end table with a lamp that was softly lit. Against the far wall was a matching mahogany crib with a Quidditch mobile spinning above it, on the other wall was a matching change table. The floor had a soft grey carpet and the walls were painted a pastel blue. Harry’s eyes began to prickle as he looked from the beautiful nursery to Severus, then back at the nursery. “I…Thank…” Harry stuttered unable to put his feelings into words, after a second Harry threw his arms around Severus holding him tight “It’s wonderful Severus” he whispered as Severus’s arms snaked around his waist.   
“I’m glad you like it” Severus whispered back, he leaned forward just enough to give Harry a gentle kiss. Severus pulled back slightly, and gave Harry one last peck on the lips “Harry, would you care for the rest of the tour, there is still one room you haven’t seen yet” he asked with a slight smirk.  
Harry thought for a second to figure out which room he’d never seen before, then it hit him “the bedroom” he thought surprised that he hadn’t thought of it before. He nodded his head not ready to trust his voice, and followed Severus out of the nursery to the only other door he had never opened. From the moment the door opened Harry had no chance to take in the décor of the room, his view was instantly blocked by Severus as he leaned down and kissed Harry passionately.  
Severus couldn’t believe he had Harry here, in his bedchambers kissing him exuberantly. Severus moaned into the kiss as Harry rocked his hips forward causing their hard lengths to rub against each other, without breaking the kiss Severus bent down just enough to grab Harry behind the knees and lifted him up. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Severus’s waist and breaks the kiss only to move his lips to Severus’s ear and gave it a hard enough bite to send a shiver of pain down the older man’s spine. Growling deep in his throat Severus dropped to his knees on the foot of the bed and pushed Harry down into the soft mattress, he slammed his lips to Harry’s biting Harry’s bottom lip hard enough to hear the brat whimper. Hissing impatiently Severus reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand and with a quick flick both men’s clothing was on a pile on the floor.   
Harry reeled with the sudden pleasure of Severus’s skin on his, he ran his hands down Severus’s back as they continued to kiss, once he had reached the older man’s hips Harry moved one hand around to the Severus’s front.   
Severus groaned as he felt Harry’s hand on his length, Harry’s thumb ran over his tip spreading the precum, that had gathered there, over his hardness. After a few minutes of this Severus could feel his climax building, “Not yet brat” he growled with a smirk as he disentangled himself from Harry’s hand and legs.   
Harry groaned at the loss of contact with the older man, he watched Severus crawl to the head of the bed and reach into the nightstand only to pull out an unlabeled bottle of clear liquid. Harry shivered in anticipation as the other man came back to where he lay on the huge bed.  
Kneeling by Harry’s feet Severus reached out and spread the younger man’s legs giving him an amazing view of Harry’s hard cock laying on his stomach, Severus moaned as he felt the last vestige of his self-control slip, with no warning he leaned down and took the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. As he sucked, and licked at Harry he un-stoppered the bottle of his home brewed lube coating his fingers liberally in it. Severus dipped the tip of his tongue into Harry’s slit as he pushed one lubed finger into the squirming man’s entrance.  
“Severus!” Harry cried threading his fingers through the black locks of the man in-between his legs. He took a few deep breaths to relax his body as he felt another digit being added into his tight arse. Harry’s eyes snapped open when he felt Severus’s fingers begin to scissor inside of him, Harry looked down at his lover taking in the sight of him greedily devouring his cock. “Severus” Harry grunted “Fuck me now”.  
Severus smirked his mouth still full of Harry’s hardness, he tauntingly removed his fingers, giving Harry’s prostate a quick brush before removing his mouth. “Remember to relax Harry, and breath” Severus said softly as he spread lube over his aching prick. Once he was satisfied that he was sufficiently coated he braced himself on one elbow overtop of Harry and pressed his tip against the boy’s tight hole. Both men cried out as Severus slid into Harry fully.  
Harry threw his head back in pleasure arching his back as Severus hit his prostate on his second stroke, wrapping his legs around Severus’s waist Harry raised his hips to meet each thrust. The sounds Severus was making were so delicious that they sent shocks of arousal strait to Harry’s already leaking cock and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry could hear Severus whisper his name brokenly under his breath and could feel the other man’s movements become jerky and erratic, and the thought of Severus losing his control sent Harry over the edge. With a straggled cry Harry shot his load all over his and Severus’s stomachs as with one last thrust and a hiss Severus came into Harry’s well fucked ass.  
A few minutes later Harry lay spent in Severus’s arms, after a quick cleansing spell the two men were completely content to snuggle together letting their heart rates return to normal. “Severus, what will happen to us when people find out I’m pregnant and you’re the father?” Harry asked thoughtfully as he worried his kiss swollen bottom lip.  
Severus opened his eyes and looked down at the small man curled up against him, “Nothing Harry, you’re of legal age, and there are no rules against student teacher relations as long as the student is seventeen or older.” Severus responded knowing where Harry was going with his questions.  
“So you can’t get fired?” Harry asked looking up at Severus with round innocent eyes full of worry. Severus shook his head with and kissed Harry’s forehead reassuringly. “Oh good! That’s been bothering me for a while” Harry admitted with a yawn.  
“Let’s go to sleep Harry, we both have classes in the morning, and your first labour breathing class with Poppy too” Severus said as he too stifled a yawn, he kissed Harry quickly before he laid his head down on his pillow and quickly fell asleep.   
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning, glaring daggers at the man who woke him up too early and had him at breakfast before anyone else was even there. “I hate morning people” he growled under his breath as he grabbed a slice of toast and dipped it into the yolk of his sunny side up egg.  
“What’s that you said mate?” Ron asked as he sat down on the bench surprising Harry so bad that he jumped.   
“Nothing Ron, just talking to myself” Harry sighed while moodily cutting up his pancake with a little too much force.  
“Harry, not that I want the details but I would think you’d be in a better mood after…er…” Ron trailed off his ears red “Pass the bacon mate”  
Harry chuckled and passed the platter of crispy bacon over to his best mate.   
“Alright Harry, deep breath in and let it out, deep breath in and let it out. Severus get on the floor behind him legs on either side, you are his support during this he will need you. That’s right dear, keep breathing Harry, deep breath in and let it out”  
“But I’m getting light headed, if I breath any more I’ll pass out” Harry grumbled. His mood hadn’t improved since breakfast, Hermione had laid into him about being out after curfew and then when Harry had restated that it was with a professors permission she ignored him for the rest of the meal.   
Madam Pomfrey looked down at Harry who was sitting on the floor with his knees almost to his chest, Severus was snuggled up behind him holding onto the boy he would be during the birth, “I don’t think you realise how serious this breathing exercise is Harry. If you do not learn this breathing technique you will be tense during the delivery, which makes it more painful. Your daughter will still be getting all her oxygen from you and if you are not taking in enough she won’t get enough and it could harm her. There is a reason why this breathing exercise happens Harry, I will never get you to do anything pointless!” Madam Pomfrey said intensely looking as if she was on the verge of a breakdown “Now deep breath in and let it out”.  
After another five minutes of the breathing Severus began to rise to his feet only to be glared at by the matron “And what do you think you’re doing Severus?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow causing a very Snape like look to cross her face.  
“Poppy, I’m not a young man and sitting like this on the hard stone floor is causing some major discomfort.” Severus replied keeping his voice controlled.  
“Severus, Harry is carrying your daughter, you need to be as much a part of the birthing as Harry is. He is your lover you two made a miracle he needs to know you’re there for him when the time comes. If you can’t sit on the floor for ten minutes how are you going to sit through the hours it’s going to take to bring the angel into the wo…” Madam Pomfrey’s rant was cut off by the sound of someone cursing.   
All three of them turned towards the sound to see a set of students robes run out of the Hospital Wing.  
“H-How much do you think they heard?” Harry asked looking up at Severus with a frightened expression on his face.  
Severus sighed as he stood completely and reached down and helped Harry to his feet “I don’t know Harry, but judging by the ‘holy sweet fucking mother of merlin’ that came from their mouth, I’d assume they heard just enough to let the Pygmy Puff out of the bag”  
By dinner Harry knew that the majority of the student body knew about the baby, and about him and Snape. “If I get one more first year asking how I’m feeling I will hunt down the person from the hospital wing and bat boogey them until finals!” Harry growled as he glared at the back of the Hufflepuff first year who was walking away after being yelled at by Harry.   
“Harry this could be bad, how does Snape feel about this. You both could get into major trouble for this” Hermione said nervously, her concern for her friend obvious on her face.  
“Actually we talked about this last night, there is no school rule against it, and I was seventeen when I got pregnant so there is nothing illegal about it. If the ministry wants to step in because of who we are all I have to do is show them my memories and everything will be fine.” Harry said calmly his anger having burnt out.  
Harry was just about to grab a slice of pizza when Ron spoke up “Looks like ol’ McGonagall heard who the father is, she is sure ripping into him up there”  
Frowning Harry looked up at the head table and saw that Ron was right; the headmistress’s face was a vivid shade of purple that uncle Vernon would be proud of, McGonagall was obviously giving Severus a piece of her mind and was very angry.  
“How could you not tell me it was you when I told you about the baby!” Minerva hissed angrily at the man she considered a friend.  
“Because at that time I didn’t know if it was me! I had no idea if I was his only lover or if there were others! And because it was none of your business Minerva, or anyone else’s” Severus growled back, his temper getting the best of him.   
“Be that as it may Severus, what are you doing about the situation? You can’t leave the boy to raise a baby all on his own!” the headmistress pointed out trying to control her temper.   
Severus sighed taking a deep drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice and wished he had something stronger “So Poppy never told you that the other father has been attending the sessions they are having?” he asked with a smirk. Once McGonagall had assured him that she had no idea Severus continued “Didn’t you even wonder why I gave my seventh year class to Horus? I’ve been attending the classes with Harry, and he and I have been working on our relationship so that we can raise our daughter right”. Severus put down his goblet and stood up “Now if you will excuse me, I have a very anxious partner to calm down” he said with his eyes glued to Harry who looked like he was ready to march up to the head table and give McGonagall a piece of his mind.  
Harry stared up at the head table his hands shaking in rage “How dare she give him shite for this!” he thought angrily as he watched the argument that was obviously about the baby and the relationship. Harry was so lost in his anger that he didn’t realize that Severus had gotten out of his chair.  
“Mate he’s coming this way!” Ron hissed elbowing Harry in the ribs.  
Harry snapped out of his angry daze to see that Ron was right, Severus was walking strait for where Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry swallowed nervously unsure of how to interact with Severus in public.  
Severus walked up to the table and sat down across from Harry as if it was the most casual and normal thing in the world “Calm down Harry” he said quietly so only those in the immediate area could hear.  
Harry nodded taking a deep breath “Guess the Pygmy Puff is really out of the bag huh?” he asked with a smirk as he mimicked Severus’s earlier statement.   
Severus smirked, to anyone else it would look cruel and hateful but Harry knew that it was really the closest to a smile he’d seen Severus get “Indeed” Severus replied before turning his gaze to Ron “Weasley, would you kindly close your mouth I do not appreciate seeing half chewed food.”  
The next morning Harry woke up wrapped in Severus’s arms having spent the night in the dungeons again. Harry hadn’t wanted to deal with the mayhem he was sure to face in the Gryffindor tower, so Severus decided that it might be best to let the rest of the lions have a day or two to process what was going on. Harry yawned and snuggled closer to the still sleeping potions master, only to hear the tapping noise that woke him up in the first place. Harry carefully extracted himself from Severus’s arms and got out of bed without waking the older man. Harry paused for a moment to pull a pair of pajama bottoms over his snitch covered boxers before entering the main living area, after a taking a moment to listen for the noise he walked over to the entrance and opened the door. A pure black owl swooped into Severus’s quarters the moment the door was opened and landed on the desk holding out one leg with the Daily Prophet tied to it. Harry quickly dug into the bottom of his pack that was sitting on the sofa, and pulled out enough change to pay the bird. Taking the newspaper in his hands he looked at the front page bearing a picture of Severus and him sitting across from each other at the Gryffindor table, and the headline “Savour Pregnant with Death Eaters Child”.


	9. Fallout

 

**_Saviour Pregnant with Death Eaters Child_ **

_Last night as this reporter was crawling into her bed she received an owl from one of her sources at Hogwarts, in this letter was some very disturbing information! My source informed me that yesterday afternoon they had walked into the infirmary to see Harry Potter on the floor with Professor Snape cradling Harry in his arms, the head nurse was giving them breathing classes for the birth of their daughter! Thinking that I had misread the letter I went to Hogwarts immediately and talked to my source. It is true! Harry Potter is pregnant, with the daughter of Severus Snape, a proven Death Eater! The picture above this article was taken by my source last night at dinner in the great hall. Professor Snape had left the head table and sat with his young lover. One must wonder, how long has this taboo relationship been going on, during the war, or perhaps while Harry was still in his sixth year and underage? This reporter does not know but intends to find out. All my loyal readers are probably wondering why would the saviour of the wizarding world, the person who killed You Know Who, be involved with a Death Eater? As we all know the rare occurrence of conception between two wizards is a joyous occasion, but in this case it is an abomination! This reporter has no other information on the subject at this time but I encourage anyone with more knowledge of these disturbing things to come forth._

_Rita Skeeter_

            Harry stood in the same place he had been when he picked up today’s issue of the Daily Prophet ten minutes ago. After reading the damning article multiple times all Harry could think was that Rita must have been a rush because her writing was shite. After another five minutes the shock wore off and Harry’s anger became too much for him to hold in, he marched to the bedroom door and turned on the light “Severus!” he growled angrily “Read this rubbish!”

            Severus sat up and stretched lazily “Harry what time is it?” he asked groggily unaware of Harry’s mood.

            “I don’t know! Read this Severus!” Harry shouted his anger getting the best of him as he threw the paper at his lover. Harry stood beside the bed watching Severus’s reaction to the article.

            Having finished reading the front page Severus frowned and folded the paper up “Well I didn’t expect it to get out of hand this quickly” he said as he shook his head and got out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe.

            “You knew this would happen?!” Harry demanded glaring at Severus who was now pulling on a pair of black trousers.

            Severus didn’t reply for a moment while he buttoned up his long sleeved shirt “Not this exactly, but I knew it would get out once the students found out, frankly I expected worse”

            Harry gawked at the older man his hands clenched in balls of rage “Worse?! That cow called our daughter an abomination! And she kept calling you a Death Eater! You were cleared the whole world knows you were on our side! How could it have been worse! She made it seem like we were together before I was of age! You could lose your job if enough people believe that!” Harry ranted as he paced the bedroom.

            Severus sighed and ran his hand through his tangled hair _“It’s too early for this”_ he thought before he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him “Harry calm down. This is Rita Skeeter she has always over exaggerated and completely falsified information.” He said comfortingly as he rubbed Harry’s back. Once Harry had calmed down Severus pulled him over to the bed and sat him down before sitting at Harry’s side “Be that as it may” he continued “I do believe your loyal fans will not be happy. I may have been pardoned by the ministry but that does not make the mark on my arm go away. I was a Death Eater the thing that stands for everything our world hates, you can’t expect people to be happy about this. They will not be angry about the pregnancy Harry, they will be angry about you being with me, they’ll believe I’m tainting their golden boy. You need to be prepared for this Harry, there is going to be hate mail, harsh words and probably curses cast all because it’s me.”

            Harry thought about this for a moment before smiling softly up at the man beside him “Well then, it’s a good thing we have each other then” he said before he gave Severus a gentle kiss “And besides, it’s none of their bloody business anyways”

            An hour later Harry and Severus walked into the entrance hall side by side, they stopped and looked at the large doors leading to the Great Hall. Harry swallowed nervously “Severus, how are we going to do this…I mean how are we supposed to act? Are we going to hold hands and kiss in public, are we going to pretend nothing is going on?” he rambled unsure of how to proceed.

            Severus chuckled lowly slightly amused by Harry’s uncertainty “We are together Harry, as you said it’s none of their bloody business, I am not going to pretend that we are not involved. On the other hand nor do I think we should invite any more hate then we will be sure to receive. To answer your question, we will behave properly for a couple” Severus said hoping that it cleared up Harry’s insecurities.

            Harry nodded before looking up at Severus with a pleading look on his face “Severus, can you please hold my hand, I don’t think I can do this if you don’t.”

            “Of course” Severus said giving Harry a rare smile as he took the younger man’s hand in his own, the action calming some of his own nerves; not that he’d ever admit that he was nervous and holding Harry’s hand took that away. Severus took a deep breath to center himself and giving Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze he pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in.

            The moment the couple walked into the Great Hall everyone went silent and all eyes were on them. Still holding Harry’s hand Severus kept walking bringing his young lover with him, they had gotten about five feet when the silence was broken by hisses of “Traitor” from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, and shocked looks and condescending remarks from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. By the time they reached the Gryffindor table Harry was shaking and his hand was clenched around Severus’s so tight he was waiting to hear bones cracking.

            Severus stopped when they reached the spot where Harry’s friends were sitting and looked down at his nervous partner, after a moment Severus sighed to himself _“Only one way to calm him down I suppose”_ he thought as he leaned in and gave Harry a very chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss had the desired effect, the moment their lips touched Harry’s hand loosened around Severus’s and all the tension left his body. “I will be back here when the post arrives, to help you sort through the hate mail” he muttered lowly as he pulled away from Harry and walked to the Head Table. Severus took his place beside the Headmistress and watched as Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron, Ginny giving him a hug and Ron giving a pat on the back. Severus sighed feeling better knowing that Harry’s friends supported him.

            “Way to show them Severus” Minerva whispered in his ear as she passed him the coffee “It’s none of their concern and you just showed them that the two of you couldn’t give a Boggarts ass what they think!”

            Severus stared at his friend a moment while he tried to decide if she was mocking him or if she was serious, finally deciding she was sincere he nodded his head slightly before he dished himself some scrambled eggs. _“I suppose I have a friend who supports me too”_ he thought in awe.

            Harry glanced up at the Head Table as he picked up his second piece of bacon, _“Things must be ok up there, he’s eating and not drawing his wand”_ Harry thought just as the first owl flew through the window. Within seconds the entire Great Hall was filled with the sound of flapping wings, Harry looked up to see three owls flying directly at him “Oh no” he muttered as they landed on his plate and dropped their burdens before flying off.

            “Harry I wouldn’t touch those until you know if their safe” Hermione advised from the other side of Ron.

            “I agree miss Granger, that is why I will be joining you for the remainder of your meal” Severus said having just arrived that the table. He quickly took the empty seat across from Harry and casually pulled his wand from his sleeve and gave it a quick wave over the two parcels and one letter. “The letter and the parcel wrapped in red are harmless, the brown one you should not touch” he said passing the safe ones to Harry and quickly vanishing the hazardous parcel.

            “Thank you Severus” Harry said with a smile as he cautiously opened the letter unsure if he wanted to read the contents, after he unfolded the parchment and read the letter once over silently Harry looked up at Severus with glossy eyes. “Severus listen to this” he said softly so only his friends who were sitting around him could hear. “Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, I would like to offer my congratulations on your pregnancy, my husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for many years and have yet to be able to conceive. We had begun to lose hope in wizard pregnancy, you two have given us hope, thank you! Always keeping hope alive William Nimoy” Harry looked up from the letter with a dazzling smile, his emotions and thoughts written all over his face. He put the letter down on the table and began to open the parcel optimistically. Harry opened the box to see it was full of news print, he reached in to grab the first one when something flew out of the box.

            “Mate it’s a howler!” Ron whispered nervously beside him.

            Before Harry could respond the howler had turned towards him and opened its mouth very wide and a high pitched female voice began yelling “Harry James Potter the entire wizarding world is extremely disappointed in you! What would your parents have said knowing you were shacking up with a Death Eater! I knew your father in school and he hated Snape with a passion he would disown you! As for this baby she should not be allowed to be born! She will end up just as evil as the man you spread your legs for! Maybe you would have found a way to end the war sooner if you hadn’t been shagging one of You Know Who’s most trusted servants! You sicken me!” Harry stared at the howler as it began to shred its self in mid air, his face completely blank of emotions.

            “Harry, these news papers, they are old copies of the prophet” Hermione said nervously “Every time Professor Snape, or you are mentioned your names are circled in red. Death Eater is also circled, I think she was trying to prove her point” she murmured worried about Harry’s reaction.

            Severus could see the wheels in Harry’s head turning and could see his anger slowly bubbling to the surface “Harry, stay calm, this witch what does she matter she isn’t worth putting you and baby under stress for” he muttered soothingly.

            “Not worth the stress? Severus she basically said since you were a death eater our baby should be aborted!” Harry growled his voice getting louder and angrier with every word and by the end of the sentence the entire hall could hear every word. “I mean who the fuck does she think she is! Where was she when we were both risking our lives for her freedom! If she would have seen you bitten and bleeding to death in the shrieking shack she’d be singing a different tune! Severus it was because of you I could kill Voldemort! And she thinks your evil! She thinks our daughter will be evil because she thinks you are! What a fucking bitch!!!” Harry stood there panting to catch his breath after having yelled the last bit at the top of his lungs, he looked around the Great Hall and saw the stunned faces of the majority of the student body. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself slightly “Hermione can you guys sort through whatever comes for me please, destroy anything negative and keep the positive so I can respond later” he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

            “Sure Harry are you sure?” Hermione asked slightly apprehensive of setting Harry off again.

            Harry sighed before quickly responding “Yes, I don’t need to read any more shite about how evil the man I love is” without even realising what he said Harry turned and marched out the hall leaving a very stunned Severus Snape sitting at the Gryffindor table.

 


	10. Home is Where the Heart is

Severus Snape sat at the Gryffindor table for exactly ten seconds while he tried to process what Harry had just said “Love? The brat said he loves me!” he thought in absolute shock. “Excuse me” he said quickly as he stood up and briskly walked out of the Great Hall after Harry. Severus looked around the Entrance to Hall to see which direction his lover had went, he looked towards the entrance to the dungeons and saw the back of Harry’s robes disappearing down the stairs. Severus looked around to see if there was any one around, once he was sure he would not be seen he took off in a quick run to catch up with Harry. “Harry” he called as he grew closer to the younger man, Harry stopped walking to wait for Severus to catch up.   
“Severus I’m sorry I made such a scene but I was so angry” Harry apologised when Severus reached him.  
Severus stood in front of Harry looking down at the shorter man confused as to why he was apologising “Harry, what you said…” he continued unsure of how to word what needed to be said.   
Harry sighed running his hand threw his hair “I know it was inappropriate and it’s going to be all over the Prophet tomorrow, I was just too angry to think about what was coming out of my mouth, but I meant every word!” Harry insisted his passion on the subject coming back.   
Severus gave Harry a small smile and moved in closer and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist “Every word Harry?” he asked softly.   
“I just said that Severus, what are you getting at?” Harry asked confused as he leaned into Severus taking comfort in the close contact.  
Severus chuckled softly and bent down to place a kiss on the top of Harry’s head “About me being the man you love” he mutter quietly his lips still buried in Harry’s hair.  
Harry tensed up for a moment as he ran through what he said in his head “I hadn’t realised I’d said that…but yes I meant that…I do love you Severus” he said softly nuzzling his face into Severus’s robes afraid that the older man would reject him.  
“Harry, I care for you more than I have ever cared for another person. I have never loved anyone before Harry so I do not know if that is what I’m feeling or not, so until I’m sure I will not say those words back to you, I hope knowing that I care for you is enough for now.” Severus murmured afraid of hurting Harry.   
Harry pulled back enough to be able to look up at Severus with a huge smile on his face “It’s enough Severus, it’s more than I ever imagined between us, it is enough” he said softly before he stood on his tip toes and pressed a passionate kiss to his lovers lips.  
Severus kissed him back enthusiastically actually considering that it would be in their best interest to skip first period and return to Severus’s quarters. With a sigh Severus eventually broke the kiss “We both have class Harry” he said with a smirk when the younger man made a moan of protest to the lack of snogging.   
Harry glared at Severus playfully “Fine, but we’ll continue this later yes?” he asked giving Severus a series of small kisses.  
Severus chuckled and shook his head “You’re an incorrigible tease you know that don’t you?” he asked kissing Harry one last time before he turned and started walking towards the potions class room, he stopped for a moment to call over his shoulder to where he knew Harry was waiting “Tea in my quarters tonight, the normal time” and with that he swept into the dungeons.   
That night Harry was laying on Severus’s couch with his head in the older mans lap as he rehashed the events of the torturous school day. “I’m serious Severus, I was this close to hexing some of my house mates for the way they were talking about you and the baby! And I think she was mad too because she hasn’t stopped kicking me all day, I think she wanted to kick some of the ignorant arses today too” Harry chuckled resting his hand on his protruding belly. Severus just chuckled and continued to run his left hand through Harry’s hair and drink his tea with his right. After a moment Harry grabbed the hand from his hair and placed it on his stomach where his own hand had been seconds before “Severus, I may have imagined it but I think I can feel the baby from the outside” Harry said excitedly as he moved Severus’s hand a little to line it up with where he was feeling the kicking on the inside.  
“I don’t feel any…wait…I think your right Harry, there it is again.” Severus said excitedly as a brilliant smile lit up his face.  
Harry gawked up at his lover with a look of wonder, he’d never seen the older man smile, smirk yes but never a real smile with teeth showing. Harry stared at the face of the man he loved observing the differences a smile made. The worry lines, that were usually so prominent on his forehead and around the eyes were gone, the eyes that always had a haunted look to them were bright and alive with joy. Harry quickly decided he loved this look on Severus and decided that he would try his hardest to always put a smile on his lovers face.  
After another ten minutes of Severus being enthralled with their daughters movements Harry sighed “Severus, I need to go to the tower it’s almost curfew and I’m out of cloths”  
Severus looked at his watch and he too sighed, he helped Harry sit up before he stood up “I suppose your right, I will walk with you though I don’t trust the dunderheads, who knows what they will do to you if they meet you in the halls” he said as he picked up Harry’s pack and slung it over his shoulder.  
Once again Harry gawked at his lover, “Who are you and what have you one with Severus Snape?” he asked laughing.  
“Very funny Potter, now move I don’t want to have to take points for being out after curfew” Severus teased back rolling his eyes.  
Chuckling to himself Harry walked out of the comfy dungeon lodgings with Severus on his heels, they spent the walk to the Gryffindor tower in a comfortable silence their hands occasionally brushing. Once they had reached the portrait of the fat lady Severus gave Harry a quick kiss and a “I’ll see you at breakfast” before he turned and walked away. Harry gave the password to a very disproving fat lady and walked into the common room only to be greeted by hostile glares and words from almost the entire common room. Harry looked around for Ron and caught Ginny’s eye “Where’s Ron?” he mouthed.  
Ginny pointed at the stairs to the dorms “Hermione too” she mouthed giving Harry a sympathetic look.  
Ignoring the majority of the comments of ‘traitor’ and ‘snake fucker’ Harry pushed his way through the crowd of his house mates, he sighed in relief as he got half way up the stairs and away from all the angry Gryffindors “Maybe I should have stayed with Severus” he thought wistfully.  
“Potter” Seamus’s voice hissed from a few stairs up.   
Harry looked up at the boy he’d known since they were eleven and wondered if he had ever seen the Irish man look so angry “Seamus” he responded as he tried to dodge around the other man to get to the dorm.  
“Where do you think you’re going Potter, surely not to the dorm, you see some of us don’t like the thought of you sleeping in the same room with us. Since you’ve turned snake on us we are afraid you’ll lead the mini Death Eaters into our dorm and curse us in our sleep.” Seamus taunted his expression full of hate.  
“Seamus you’ve known me since we were kids, do you honestly think I’d do that? And just because I’m in a relationship and pregnant with Severus’s child does not mean I’m friends with all the Slytherins and even if I was how is that any of your business. And you have no right to keep me out of my own home! Now move!” Harry demanded as he tried to push his way past Seamus.  
“I don’t think so Potter” Seamus spat as he shoved Harry back a step causing Harry to lose his footing, within seconds Harry was falling down the steep flight of stairs. Instinctively Harry wrapped himself around his stomach as much as possible as he crashed down stair after stair, hitting his head, shoulders, legs, and tailbone on the way down. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs Harry was unconscious.  
Having heard the ruckus Hermione and Ron ran out of the seventh years boys dorm passing a smug looking Seamus on the stairs as they ran down. Seeing Harry’s out cold crumpled body on the floor Hermione turned to Ron “Go find Snape and Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall!”   
Severus was nearing the dungeons keeping an eye out for any students who were out past curfew when he heard someone running through the halls coming towards him, he turned slowly and saw the unmistakeable red hair of a Weasley coming his way. Severus was about to snap at the boy and deduct points when he saw the look on his face, he waited until the young Weasley had stopped in front of him before he demanded answers “Weasley what has you running around the castle after curfew?” he asked with less venom then he normally would, his gut telling him it was Harry.  
“I…I don’t know what happened…but Harry fell down the stairs…Seamus was there looking proud of himself…I think he pushed Harry…but Harry blacked out! ‘Mione told me to get you, Pomfrey and McGonagall. I’m going to the Hospital next!” Ron panted out of breath from his run before he took off running in the direction of the hospital wing.  
Like a bat out of hell Severus took off back to the Gryffindor tower his mind going over the million possibilities of what could happen to the boy or the baby. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing either of them, his mind told him that there always could be another baby but never another Harry. By the time he had given the fat lady the emergency password all professors knew, Severus had come to realise that he did in fact love the young man and he would do anything to keep him safe. “Out of my way!” he barked as he stepped into the crowed common room, he headed to the bottom of the stairs where he knew his lover would be. Severus’s heart gave an odd lurch at seeing Harry crumpled and unconscious, Severus pushed the feeling away and quickly knelt beside Harry next to Granger, “Did he hit his head?” he asked briskly as he ran his hands along Harry’s head feeling for anything out of the ordinary.  
“I’m not sure, I didn’t see it happen only heard it. But he fell from near the top, some of the students say he came down ass over tea-kettle so my guess is yes” Hermione said just as briskly as she ran her hands over Harry’s limbs while watching his face trying to see if anything was broken.  
Severus nodded as he completed his assessment of Harrys skull “I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary but Poppy is on her way” he muttered as he watched Hermione finish her quick run over of the rest of Harry’s body. “Only one more thing to check” he muttered pulling out his wand casting a privacy charm that obscured peoples vision and a silencing charm. “We need to check his backside for blood, a fall like that could have caused him to miscarry” Severus said lowly to Hermione trying to keep the fear and pain from his voice.  
Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes as she helped Severus reposition Harry on his side while keeping his head and neck immobile, as Hermione held Harry’s head in place Severus pulled back the waistband of Harry’s trousers and let out a sigh of relief that there was no blood in his undergarments “That is a good sign, thank you miss Granger” he said as he repositioned Harry on his back and removed the charms.  
“Shall we send the rest of the students to their dorms? Harry would not want them gawking at him like this” Hermione said as she took in all the eyes focused on them.  
Severus nodded before snapping at the rest of the students “If any one of you is left in the common room in twenty seconds I will take 300 house points from Gryffindor and each of you will have detention for a week!” Severus hissed his threat quickly clearing the common room.  
“Very effective” Hermione chuckled from beside him as she kept casting charms to monitor Harry’s vitals.  
Severus shook his head wondering when Granger had become comfortable enough around him to joke with him. Deciding it didn’t matter Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry’s forehead and ran his hands over his young lovers face gently tracing his lips and eyes with his fingers.  
After a few moments Harry’s eyes flutter open “Sev’rus” he mumbled trying to see clearly but failing due to his glasses laying shattered a few feet to his right.  
“Harry” Severus sighed in relief as he cupped Harry’s cheek.  
Harry frowned and shifted uncomfortably, a moment later his hands flew to his raised stomach “The baby?” he asked worriedly.  
Severus leaned in and kissed Harry gently “As far as I can tell she’s fine, Madam Pomfrey should be on her way by now, Mr. Weasley seems to be a fast runner” he said with a small smirk.  
Harry let out a sigh of relief before he got an angry look on his face “I’m going to kill Seamus! He pushed me down those stairs knowing full well I could lose the baby!” he growled.  
Severus let out a snarl of anger his face contorting into a mask of rage “Granger, bring Finnigan down here at wand point if you have to!” he snapped never taking his eyes off of Harry. “And you” he continued his voice and face going back to normal once Hermione had taken off up the stairs “Are going to move in with me in the dungeons where I can keep an eye on you”


	11. Love

            Harry smiles brightly at the not so optional offer of moving in with Severus, he had to admit it would keep him and their daughter safer, and keep him close to Severus. “Do I get a choice?” he asked with a mock thoughtfulness.

            “No brat you do not get a choice” Severus teased back as he leaned in and gave Harry a gentle kiss, he was so relieved that his young lover was awake and joking that he didn’t notice Ron, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rush into the common room.

            “If he’s well enough to be kissing why was I rushed out of bed?” the nurse asked with a slight laugh, her voice causing Snape to quickly break the gentle yet passionate kiss.

 “I was merely expressing my relief that he woke up and does not seem to be in any pain” Severus said stiffly avoiding the gaze of the nurse. He was spared any embarrassing reply from Madam Pomfrey by the sounds of foul language coming down the stairs, Severus looked down at Harry who’s face was once again distorted in rage “Please check Harry over Poppy” he said as he quickly stood up and drew his wand and turned to face the stairs.

“Severus what is going on?” the headmistress asked confused, but likewise drawing her wand having learned to trust Severus’s intuition without hesitation.

“Mr. Finnigan thought it appropriate to express his opinion on Harry and I’s union by pushing him down these stairs endangering his and my unborn daughters lives. I have sent Ms. Granger to fetch him by any means necessary and she seems to have fulfilled her task” Severus quickly explained finishing as the young man in question came into view with Hermione behind him, her wand pointed in-between Seamus’s shoulder blades and his wand in her left hand.

“What the hell is this about Grang…Ah, so the snake wants revenge does he?” Seamus taunted with a smug look on his face when he saw Severus standing there his wand in hand. Severus glared at the Gryffindor, to anyone who knew the potions master well they would see the anger and hate and worry for Harry written plainly on his face, but Seamus did not know Snape well and all he saw was a neutral expression. Seamus’s smug smile got even bigger “You see that Potter” he spat “Any normal person would be concerned for their partner in this case, but look at him his face is emotionless. I bet he wants to thank me Potter, if you lose the little snake your carrying I bet he’d be happy! And he’d be rid of you!”

Severus was seething, he took a step forward and raised his wand.

“Expelliarmus!” Severus stood stunned for a moment as he watched his wand fly into the Headmistress’s hand, Minerva winked at Severus discreetly “Now Severus I know he deserves whatever nasty curse you were going to grace him with but you, on the other hand do not deserve the consequences of cursing a student. So here is what we are going to do. Mr. Finnigan you were seriously out of line in what you just said, and pushing Mr. Potter down the stairs endangered his life and the life of his baby which you are no doubt aware of. I should expel you but that I dare say would be too lenient on you. So I will hand your punishment over to Professor Snape, whatever he deems appropriate is what will be done. My only two conditions are, your minimum sentence will be three months there is no maximum, and Severus you are not allowed to use magic on the boy. Now let us get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing that is if he needs to be there, Poppy?” she asked her voice full of concern.

Madam Pomfrey stood up helping Harry to his feet as she did so “I don’t think that will be necessary Headmistress Harry and the baby are fine, just a little bruised, as far as I can tell the baby’s latent magic protected her and even Harry to a degree. You have no squib on your hands boys, your daughter shows the makings of a powerful witch. I’ve never seen prenatal magic that strong before” she said her face alight with pride.

Harry walked over to Severus a huge smile on his face, “Can we go home now? I don’t even want to get my stuff I will send an elf in the morning” he said as he leaned into Severus’s side wearily.

“Home? Harry this is your home” Ron sputtered, speaking up for the first time since he returned to the common room.

Severus looked at Ron as if he’d lost his mind “Mr. Weasley this tower quit being Harry’s home the moment Mr. Finnigan tried to kill him and our baby. From here on in Harry is living in my quarters with me. You, your sister, and Ms. Granger are welcome to visit Harry whenever he wants you to, of course. But first thing is first” Severus said giving Harry a smirk that Harry knew was really Severus’s public smile “Mr. Finnigan, firstly thanks to you Gryffindor is down 500 house points, which puts Slytherin in the lead by 450 points” Snape said with an evil glint in his eye “Minerva would you kindly return my wand so I can post on the bulletin exactly who is responsible for Gryffindor losing the house cup this year” upon receiving his wand he waved it at the bulletin board which was quickly covered by a huge poster of Seamus’s face and flashing text that said “Idiot loses house cup”. After Harry’s laughter had ended Severus continues “Finnigan you will be required to clean the Slytherin common room every night without magic from the end of dinner to curfew for the rest of the year. I do not mean one minute to curfew either, I mean until it is curfew and every time you are caught on your way back to the tower you will lose points.” Severus enjoyed the look on Seamus’s face for a moment before turning to Harry “Now we may as you put it go home”

The next three weeks flew by and before Harry knew it Valentines day was one day away, Severus and Harry had decided not to buy gifts but to have a quiet supper together instead which suited Harry just fine. It was shortly after dinner and Harry was standing in the living room of his and Severus’s quarters and Hermione charmed his robes a size bigger to accommodate his rapidly growing belly. “I swear Hermione, this is the second time this week you’ve had to do this, how much bigger can she get? I haven’t been able to see my…er…toes in ages!” Harry complained his cheeks tinting at his near slip.

***

Hermione chuckled as she finished her charm work “Harry, every pregnancy is like that, I’m afraid you’re only going to get bigger until she is born. Have you and Severus picked out a name yet?” she asked Snapes given name coming naturally after having spent most of her free time over the last three weeks in the comfortable dungeon chambers.

“Not yet” Harry sighed as he sat down in Severus’s chair “We are stuck, all we can agree on is a middle name…Hope…I want Bethanny or LeeAnn for the first name Severus wants something a little more old pure blood like Anabella but I don’t know, and I want her to be a Potter-Snape or a Snape-Potter but Severus doesn’t want Snape in there at all. He says people will judge her because of it, I suppose he’s right, if there is anything these last three weeks of hate mail prove it’s that people still hate him” Harry finished sadly as he grabbed his bowl of lemon custard with peanut butter cups, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, and candy cane bits sprinkled on top “This tastes so good I can’t believe I’ve never had it before” he groaned after eating a spoonful.

“Mate I’ll eat anything you know that, but that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen” Ron said with a grossed out look on his face.

Harry laughed “I know Ron, but for the last two days this is all I want! I swear if the food cravings don’t do me in the constant need to piss will. The bigger the little monster gets the more she presses on my bladder” Harry said with a chuckle at the look on Ron’s face.

***

“I don’t know how you still want to do those types of things to me when I look like someone hit me with a bloating hex” Harry sighed happily beside Severus the next night. Their romantic Valentine’s Day dinner had gone perfectly and afterwards Severus had taken Harry into their bedroom and done things to him that Harry thought were probably illegal in some parts of the world, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Severus chuckled as he stared at the very sated very pregnant man beside him and decided now as the time to tell him “Because I love you” he said trying to keep his tone light.

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt his heart skip a beat, he turned to look at the man next to him “Come again?” he asked in a whisper afraid he’d misheard Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes “I said I love you Harry” he said kissing the younger man passionately.

***

It was late in the evening of the thirtieth of April and Harry was tired of being pregnant, he was tired of being so huge that Severus couldn’t wrap his arms around him, he was tired of swollen ankles and an aching back and most importantly at the moment he was tired of taking what felt like a million potions every day, especially the one in his hand now. “This potion is vile” he complained moodily to Severus as he downed the potion that would create a birth cannel for the baby. “I know what your next potions project should be, create this potion but better tasting. I’m lucky that my morning sickness was over a long time ago because this would make me ill” he grumbled as he put the vial down and rubbed his aching lower back.

Severus frowned he had thought that Harry’s mood swings were over, it had been weeks since Harry had acted this way “Are you alright Harry you’ve seemed out of sorts all day” he asked warily knowing that anything could set Harry off and then the older man would be sleeping on the sofa _“At this point there is more room on the sofa”_ he thought.

Harry sighed before standing on his tip toes giving Severus a peck on the lips “I’m sorry Sev, I’m just uncomfortable and tired, I think I’ll go to bed early tonight. You coming?” he asked as he started to walk to the bedroom.

“I’ll be a bit, I have a few more essays to grade then I’ll be right there. Sleep well” Severus said smiling softly at the sight of Harry walking into their bedroom _“More like waddle into the bedroom…but he makes waddling look good”_ Severus though amused “I’m going soft” he muttered under his breath before walking to his desk.

Three hours later Severus put down the last of the abysmal essays he had to grade and thankfully headed to bed. Once he had stripped down to his boxers he walked closer to bed and heard Harry groaning in his sleep _“must be having a nightmare”_ he thought as he crawled into bed and gently shook Harry “Wake up Harry, you’re having a nightmare” he said softly as Harry came round. As Harry opened his eyes confused Severus realised there was something wrong with the bed, “Harry, why are the sheets wet?” he asked confused

 


	12. Delivery

            “What are you talking about Severus?” Harry asked groggily opening his eyes.

            Severus reached down and felt the sheets to double check that they were wet “I asked why are the sheets wet” he repeated as he flicked his wand to turn on the lights and pulled back the sheets.

            Harry frowned and grunted as he felt a wave of pain spasm across his middle then quickly disappear, seconds later it hit him “The sheets are we because my water broke” he said calmly as he watched his lovers reaction of confusion and denial “Severus our daughter is coming, I think it’s time you got me to the hospital wing” Harry continued with a huge smile.

            Severus sat on the bed just staring at Harry blankly “The baby is coming?” he asked numbly not moving an inch.

            Harry laughed and got out of bed and quickly changed into dry pajama bottoms, as he walked over to the fire place he felt the same pain as he had in bed, it was intensified slightly and lasted longer but it was nothing Harry couldn’t handle _“If that’s what a contraction feels like this will be cake”_ he thought cheerfully as he threw a handful of floo powder into the smoldering fire. He called out his destination and waited a second before sticking his head into the emerald flames “Professor McGonagall, you there?!” he called

            A few moments later he saw the headmistress come into view, her hair in a braid down her back and her house coat hastily tied “What is it Potter?” she asked concerned

            “I’m in labour Professor and Severus is in shock, he is just sitting in bed staring at where I was laying five minutes ago, could you come down here and assist us both to the hospital wing please” Harry requested laughing at Severus’s reaction to the situation.

            “Step aside Potter I’ll come through the floo” The older witch said in a businesslike manner. Harry quickly obeyed, taking his head out of the fireplace and stepping back, moments later the Headmistress was standing in front of him “All right Harry? Yes? Ok, so you need to floo directly to the Hospital Wing I will take care of Severus and we will meet you there momentarily, go now Potter and good luck”  McGonagall said smiling before she briskly marched off to the bedroom.

            Moments later Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Madam Pomfreys office to find the older nurse sitting at her desk going through a file, “Mr. Potter! Is everything alright?” she asked slightly startled.

            “My water broke and I’m having contractions” Harry told her with a smile.

            “Well those contractions must not be very bad yet or else you would not be smiling, let’s get you to a bed shall we?” the nurse said with a laugh as she led Harry out of the office and into a curtained off area in the far corner of the hospital wing “Here you are Harry, put on this gown and I’ll be right back to check how far into labour you are” Madam Pomfrey handed Harry and gown and left the cubical closing the curtain behind her.

            Harry quickly changed into the gown and crawled onto the bed and called out to the matron that he was dressed, she came in and seeing that Harry was laying comfortably waved her wand over his stomach and quickly read the results off a piece of parchment she conjured. “Very good Harry, nice strong heart beats, looks like you’ve been in the early stages of labour all day, you are 7cm dilated that’s good. So you have a bit of a wait yet I’m afraid, from here on in the contractions should get more painful, last longer, and be more frequent. Is there anything I can get you?” she asked covering Harry up with a blanket.

            “Actually could I have parchment, a quill, and a house elf for a moment, I need to let my friends know what’s going on” Harry asked sheepishly.

            “Of course dear, I’m sorry won’t be a moment” The nurse said hurriedly hearing someone calling her name from her office.

            As Harry lay there waiting he went through two more contractions these ones actually hurting enough for him to care, a few moments after the second one passed an elf walked into the little curtained off room “My name be Beezy sir, here be the items you requested, is there being anything else sir?” he asked eagerly.

            Harry smiled down at the elf who reminded him of his friend Dobby “Actually Beezy, once I’ve written this note could you take it to the Gryffindor tower and make sure Hermione Granger gets it, wake her up and give it to her?” Harry asked knowing this would please the little guy.

            “Of course sir, Beezy would be delighted” Beezy said as he hopped excitedly from foot to foot.

            Harry nodded giving the elf a smile and started writing

**“Dear Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Ron, your new niece is on her way hurry to the hospital wing if you want to be here when she is born. Much love Harry”**

            Harry handed the note the elf “Thank you Beezy, make sure Hermione get this, ask her if she plans to come here, and come back and tell me please” he instructed. Nodding frantically causing his floppy ears to fly around his head Beezy disappeared.

            Moments after the elf left, Severus walked into the little room his face apologetic “I’m sorry that I froze up like that Harry, I was taken by surprise and didn’t know what to do” he said sadly as he sat down on a chair beside Harry’s bed.

            “That’s alright love, I thought it was kind of cute” Harry said smiling at the man he loved reaching over and taking his hand.

            Smiling Severus leaned in and gave Harry a light kiss “I love you, how are you feeling?” he asked concern showing on his face.

            “It’s not so bad Severus, if this is anything to go by” Harry said with a smile.

            Four hours later a sweat covered Harry was glaring at his lover ``Severus Snape if you ever think you are going to have sex with me again forget it!!” he yelled as another contraction swept over him causing Harry to clench his eyes and dig the finger nails of this right hand into Severus’s palm.

            “Now Harry, don’t threaten the man” Ginny said from his left as he squeezed down on her hand. Harry’s three friends had arrived shortly after Severus, Ginny had been holding Harry’s hand from the moment his contractions started getting worse, Hermione was holding Ron’s hand; Ron had fainted the moment Harry began screaming from the pain.

            Harry turned his glare onto Ginny about to give her a piece of his mind when Madam Pomfrey spoke up, “Harry I think you’re ready to push, your fully dilated and if you can catch your breath enough to scream at your partner you can begin pushing” Seeing Harry refocus and nod his head the nurse got into position between Harry’s bent legs “Oh very good! You’re already crowning this should be fairly quick, remember your breathing exercises, now PUSH 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, breath”

            Harry bared down and pushed with all his might until the nurse told him to breath, he could feel the baby moving as he pushed her out, panting her turned his head to see Severus’s anxious face more pale than normal, “Sev I’ll be ok, both of us will stop worrying” Harry panted a small smile on his exhausted face, Severus nodding bringing Harry’s hand up to his lips. Feeling another contraction starting Harry took a deep breath and pushed again this time not feeling the baby move at all.

            “Severus you need to get on the bed with Harry and sit behind him like we practiced, you need to help him push” Madame Pomfrey instructed seeing that Harry’s second push lacked the strength of his first.

            Severus instantly did as he was told and was soon on the bed behind Harry his knees bent beside the younger mans, his body supporting Harry’s in the upright position “We’ll do this together” he whispered so only Harry could hear.

            Harry nodded unable to speak as another contraction hit, as Harry began pushing he felt Severus lean forward with him using his body weight to add to the strength of Harry’s push, “ …10, breath Harry, boys that was a great push, the hard part is over Her shoulders are out one or two more pushes should do it” Madame Pomfrey said happily.

            She was right, after two more pushes Harry felt the baby completely leave his body, tiredly he slumped back into Severus’s chest “Thank you, I couldn’t have done this without you” he whispered his voice hoarse. Severus smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

            Madame Pomfrey walked over to Harry and Severus with a squirming wailing bundle in her arms “I just cleaned her up a bit, meet your daughter you two” she said tears in her eyes and she set the baby down on Harry’s chest, only letting go once Harry’s arms were in place.

            The moment the baby was in his arms Harry’s world felt complete and tears began running down his face “Hey there baby girl” he whispered holding out his finger for her to grasp. “Oh Severus she is so beautiful” he said choking on a small sob.

            “She is perfect” Severus agreed keeping his composer a little more intact than Harry’s, “I do believe we need to name her”

            “ Anabella Hope Potter-Snape” Harry said without a second though before he turned his head to look at the man he loved “A compromise, she looks like an Anabella, and that was your name so I get the last name” he said with a smirk.

            Severus chuckled kissing Harry’s neck “I love you brat”

 


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you guys are going to hate me for this chapter I just know it! To be truthfully honest I hate me for this chapter! I made myself cry! And really, all the reviews on ff.net for this chapter were people telling me they were bawling...#SorryNotSorry. Let me know what you think! Oh this chapter was inspired by the song “Photograph” by Nickleback listen to it as you read, it really does make it better

 

            “Anabella bring my pensieve please” Harry said hoarsely, he could hardly believe how his voice had changed over the years, when he was young his voice had been deep and smooth this crackly weak voice still didn’t seem like his own.

            “Here you are dad” Anabella said placing the pensive gently on Harry’s frail lap.

            Harry looked up at his daughter who had just turned 82, she was still beautiful in his eyes, she had aged wonderfully her red hair having only a few streaks of silver through it, and her skin still amazingly smooth. “Thank you sweetheart, it’s getting late you should turn in” he said softly giving the joy of his life a smile.

            “Are you sure dad? I could stay up and put that away for you when you’re done” Anabella offered as she smoothed the blankets covering her father. _“For 100 he still looks good, you could never tell by looking at him that he was sick”_ she thought sadly.

            “Oh I can put it on the bedside table, I’m not so old that I can’t do that” Harry teased leaning forward to kiss his daughter on the forehead “Go get some sleep, we have an early morning, we are going to see your father in the morning” Harry said wistfully.

            Nodding Anabella kissed Harry’s heavily lined cheek “I’ll make sure the flowers have enough water, can’t leave father wilted flowers can we? I love you dad sleep well” she said as she walked to the door.

            “I love you too baby girl” Harry said softly, noting how Anabella still rolled her eyes at the old pet name Harry had given her at her birth. Harry stared at the closed door lost in thought, how he wished he could have told her goodbye, but if she had known what Harry knew deep down she would never have left him, _“I’m surprised she didn’t catch on as it is. She is too bright, just like her father, she sure didn’t get it from me…must have something to do with the eyes, they have the same eyes”_ Harry mused his thoughts leading as always back to Severus. It was ten years ago last month he lost his husband, all those years of being a spy had finally caught up with the potions master, and ever since the day Severus left him Harry’s life felt empty. How do you get by without the person you’ve loved for 82 years? But somehow Harry had survived, _“Until now”_ he thought _“You’d think magic could cure something like cancer, but apparently not”_. With a sigh Harry shook himself from his thoughts he only had so much time and he had a lot to see, turning his attention back to the heavy pensieve in his lap Harry ran a wrinkled finger along the edge before dipping the finger into the liquid.

            Harry watched an 18 year old him being bullied into a broom cupboard by a very handsome potions master, with a smile Harry listened to the noises coming from the cupboard not needing to see it to remember the scene vividly.

            Moments later he saw a very pregnant him lying in bed that first valentines day, walking closer to the bed he heard the reason he saved this memory “I said I love you Harry” he heard Severus say, even now 82 years later it still made his heart flutter.

            The memory faded out to be replaced with a very tired and sweaty Harry holding a new born Anabella, he heard him and Severus name their wonderful daughter, who would have known then how much joy she would bring them.

            Next Harry watched his little red headed 3 year old running across the Quidditch pitch chasing a snitch as Severus kneeled on the grass in front of a young Harry asking him to marry him.

            The next memory to come up was Harry and Severus’s wedding day, Minerva McGonagall officiating the ceremony had just declared Harry and Severus to be wed and the two joyful grooms were kissing passionately as a 4 year old Anabella in a flower girls dress scattered them with flower petals.

            Then came the first detention their daughter had ever had, her grandpa James and Uncle Sirius would have been proud of what a little merauder she turned out to be. At 11 she looked so cute scrubbing the burnt on polyjuice potion from that cauldron, it was only the second day of her first year.

            The next memory was one of Harry’s favorites, Anabella walking down an aisle in a beautiful white gown, Severus on her right and Harry on her left both men beaming with pride and love as they gave their little girl away to the man who was still her husband today.

            Then came the grandkids, all five of them, the twin boys who were 40 now Tobias and James, then came Lily who was 38, and then the second set of twins Minerva, and Brian who were now 32. Harry watched the memories of his first time meeting all five of them and watching them grow and make him proud.

            The last memory was of lying in bed with Severus the night he died, looking back Harry could tell Severus knew, just as Harry knew now, that he wouldn’t wake up in the morning. “You were the best thing to ever happen to me brat” Severus had whispered kissing Harry softly before pulling Harry in closer to go to sleep.

            Harry sighed as he found himself back in his bed a few tears making their way down his cheek, oh how he missed that man _“I will be with him soon enough”_ he thought part of him rejoicing at the thought. Harry reached over to his bedside table and took his wand from the drawer and quickly took a few more memories and put them into the pensieve, these ones were for Anabella and the kids. Frowning at how much that simple magic drained him Harry struggled and got the pensieve on the bedside table and pulled out a long parchment and a ‘never ending ink quill’ from the drawer. He had started this letter when he found out that his cancer was terminal and now was time to finish it,

**“I’m sorry I lied to you and didn’t say goodbye after you kissed me goodnight tonight, but I needed this time to leave you and the brats some of my happiest memories. Speaking of which I told you I wasn’t too old to put the pensieve on the table! I love you more then you could ever know, you were and still are my miracle, you made your father and I so proud of you. I love you my baby girl I’ll give your father your love.**

**Love you always and forever**

**Your Dad**

**Harry James Potter-Snape”**

Smiling softly Harry sealed the parchment with his wand and placed it next to the pensieve, and with a flick of his wand turned off the lights in the room. Harry slipped his wand under his pillow as he had every night since his first night at Hogwarts and laid down sighing in comfort as his head hit the pillow, “I’ll see you soon Severus” he whispered closing his eyes, moments later Harry Potter, the boy who lived, fell asleep for the last time. 

 


End file.
